el AMOR regresa a TI!
by mayoya12
Summary: que pasa si tienes que llegar a compartir apartamento con un AMOR pasado llamado Edward y eres Bella tratando de re-hacer tu vida y sobre todo tratando d olvidar el dolor que te causo ese amor
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

Woohooooo!!! Estoy tan emocionada porfin mi mama me hace caso y vamos a ir a pasar un verano COMPLETO en forcks por si no lo he dicho de nuevo que emoción de verdad

Todos los veranos le pido a mi mama Rene que pasemos un verano completo en forcks muchos de ustedes me diran que interesante tendrá Forck bueno la verdad no mucho solo llueve y todo es verde todo pueden mirar a todos lados y lo único que encontraran será algo verde ¬¬ pero que es lo que me hace querer ir a forcks todos lo veranos bueno nada mas ni nada menos que los mejores primos del mundo leah y seth son lo mejor pasamos muy bueno tiempos juntos ellos siempre venían en verano a Pheonix pero cuando su padre murió lo cual fui muy triste para su familia no pudieron regresar mas ya que su madre no le gustaba mucho las carreteras y mucho menos eso de enviar a sus hijos solos por avión

Cuando llegamos al lugar verde (forcks) nos fuimos directo a la Push la playa donde ellos viven era sorpresa la única que sabia que veníamos era su madre Clare, me moria por verle las caras se sorprenderían?? Bueno de eso me iva a dar cuenta en pocos segundos o menos ya que podía indentificar la entrada a su casa

Clare nos esperaba afuera ya preparada con una gran cara de complise

-Clare- grite i directamente fui corriendo a darle un gran abrazo

Ella me respondió de la misma manera con gran cariño-amor estas preciosa ,tanto tiempo sin vernos y tu madre- le respondi señalando a donde estaba ella pagando el taxi y buscando con la mirada a mis dos primos favoritos

-oh ya veo- se dio cuenta de lo que estaba buscando y me susurro en el odio-estan atrás y no sospechan Nada!!

La mire con una sonrisa que no se de donde saliio y Sali corriendo hacia el patio

Cuando entre a la casa con sumo silencio pude escuchar las voces que venían de atrás ammm..pero que? Cuantro voces logre reconocer la de Seth y la de Leah pero las otras dos no una era muy gruesa y la otra muy fina era de la de una mujer esta ultima, cuando llegue al patio estaban sentados de espaldas hacia mi y con todo pulmon logre gritar

-SETH LEAH..SORPRESA-

Se congelaron al escuchar mi voz e inmediatamente se voltearon a mirarme con cara de "no me lo creo" leah abrió totalmente su boca no se creía lo que estaba viendo y a seth de la nada se le formo una gran sonrisa de una vinieron hacia mi i me abrasaron gritamos como locos las palabras comunes que uno dice cuando tiene mucho tiempo sin verse "dios bella que haces aquí no me lo creo como estas? Tanto tiempo!" asi pasamos un muy buen rato Rene y Clare se nos acercaron después luego como si a leah se le prendiera un bombillo en la cabeza dijo:

-Dios donde están mis modales- se voltio y se dirigió hasta donde estaban dos personas….oh cierto las voces que no recordaba-bella ellos son Jacob mi novio- al decir esto se sonrojo y el tal Jacob le correspondió la sonrisa y hasta el sonrojo-y ella es Maria el cuadre de tu querido primo Steh-

-heyheyhey LEAH-grita Seth-ashhh

-hayy hermano con un poquito te ayuda…-dice leah

-Callate si?-le interrumpe Steh

-un placer-responde maria en susurro queriendo ser cortes y tratando de ignorar la situación que se presentaba en estos momentos

Después de estas presentaciones y pasar un gran tiempo juntos incluyendo a maria y Jacob el cual era muy simpatico como la las 11 de la noche a mi querida prima Leah se le ocurrió decir:

-Seth se nos olvido- dijo con cara de sorprendida

-que?-dijo seth tratando de recordad pensó como por 6 o 3segundos y luego sus hojos se le abrieron los ojos como platos me dieron ganas de reir-CIERTO COMO SE NOS PUDO OLVIDAR

-que que cosa-dijo su madre queriéndose enterar del tema

-la fiesta de los Cullen-dijo el gran chico Jacob como si no pudiera creer lo que se le olvido

-mama nos tenemos que arrglar oh y tu también vienes bella va a ser super divertido y no digas que no que tenemos tiempo sin ir a una fiesta juntas…am juntos sorry Seth-

Mire a mi mama rápidamente necesitaba su aprobación ella me miro y me pico el ojo asi que me voltie a ver a leah i asentir con la cabeza ella salto y agarro también a maria y me llevo a su cuartopara arrglarnos me encantaba todo esto me sentía también y una fiesta guaooo adoraba las fiestas y mas con ellos era tan divertidas

Cuando me termine de bañar y nos terminamos de arreglar salimos a la sala Leah se veía muy bella con un vestido negro que le lucia espectacular y maria uno rosado muy tierno para su edad tenia como 15años parecía totalmente una muñequita y bueno yo cargaba un vestido estraple que me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo de un bonito color lila no me quejaba me sentía linda y mi cabello que caía en forma de rulos hasta llegar a mi cintura oh y con mi nuevo corte en V , Seth también se veía muy bien y Jacob woho! A mi prima si que le gustaban muy bien dotados este chico parecía que iva a romper la camisa

Nos fuimos en el carro de este ultimo y llegamos a la casa de los tan famosos Cullen leah me decía que eran grandes amigos simpáticos y que estos chicos estaban muy buenos pero todos ocupados pero bueno a mi no me importa mucho eso asi que no le pare mucho al comentario lo que me dejo loca fue la casa DIOS MIO que bella y la decoración espectacular al ver algo asi no me quedo de otra que preguntar:

-quien cumple años?-a no es solo una fiesta que quisieron hacer no has visto los cumpleaños querida-ammm ok ella si que me callo la boca

Entramos y de repente a leah la ataca un gran chico muy muy bien dotado y a Seth una pequeña chica que parecía un duende pero se veía imperativa hasta a mi me dio un abrazo como si me conociera

-alice emmet-hablo leah-ella es mi gran prima bella se acuerdan de la que le hablo-

-o si me acuerdo siempre nos cuentas de ella; hola de nuevo-dijo la pequeña la cual llevaba el nombre de Alice

-un placer y me abrazo con un gran abrazo de OSO- o estaban borrachos o esta familia es muy cariñosa

-un placer Alice, Emmet-les sonrrei me sentía bien en ambiente

Nos fuimos con alice y emmet nos presentaron a jasper y rosalie quienes eran muy bonitos y gemelos y también eran los novios de alice y jasper el primero era el novio de alice y la segunda de emmet .Pasamos un buen tiempo reimos hasta baile con emmet con todo el mundo cono un chico muy lindo llamado James y de pronto bumss alice dijo:

-Chicos EDWARD esta en forcks-dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara a la cual se les contagio a todos de una manera impresionante

-como que loa primos están se pusieron de acuerdo para visitar a sus familias ajaja –rio leah, luego se me acerco al oído y me dijo-hey este si esta soltero por lo que e escuchado-me sonrio y me pico el ojo, yo le devolví la picada de ojo

Alice se puso contenta el tal Edward venia para la fiesta cuando estaba bailando con Seth escuche que alice grito EDWARD por inercia me voltie y no logre ver bien , al rato alice nos llamo para presentarlo asi que fuimos todas

-chicos este es mi amado y algunas veces primo Edward-dijo alice con mucha emoción

-gracias por la presentación alice pero ya los conozco a ellos-dijo el tal Edward al que no podía ver bien gracias a que la pequeña (sarcasmo) espalda de Jacob no me dejaba ver

-pero a ella no- dijo alice que me señalo de tras de Jacob

Cuando Jacob se retiro logre ver a este SEXY chico dios pantalones de cuero con camiza blanca como que desteñida y una chaqueta negra, tenia el cabello desordenado y se le veía muy bien y totalmente sexy a parte que este chico tenia un muy buen cuerpo el se acerco con esos hermosos ojos verdes de esmeralda y me dijo:

-con quien tengo el hermoso placer-

Yo solo quede para responder casi sin aire- bee bella ammm Isabella pero llámame Bella- y luego le sonreí

El me devolvió una hermosa risa torcida dios que bello y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos me sentía como en una pequeña burbuja hasta que la pequeña de alice la rompió

-bueno Edward vamos por un trago-dijo la duende

El se me quedo mirando a los ojos y le respondió –si- y antes de irse con su prima me dijo-nos estamos viendo…espero-me pico un ojo dioss que BELLO

-yo también espero-le devolví una pequeña sonrisa picara

Se fue con su prima bailando como una bailarina y leah se me acerco a mi y me murmuro

-quien te viera Bella coqueteando quien te viera-me dijo con una sonrisa

Yo solo quede para responder-segura que este si esta soltero-ella respondió solo picándome el ojo y nos fuimos agarradas de la mano riendo y buscando algo de tomar

No se pero este chico lo tenía que ver mas esos ojos de mi mente no los iba a olvidar, sentía de que este chico cambiaria mi verano por completo y no estaba nada molesta en eso


	2. Chapter 2

Bella pov

Soy despertada por el ruido de grandes risas que provienen de la cocina ashhh porque la gente no puede hacer silencio si saben que llegaste a las seis de la mañana y son las ahhhh?? Las 8:30am dios me queria morir cuando trato de conciliar el sueño de nuevo la puerta de mi cuarto suena y no es nada mas ni nada menos que mi querida prima Leah dios que querra

-oh que bien ya estabas despierta- dice muy felizmente

-que tu no tienes nada de sueño-es lo único que soy capaz de decir con una terrible voz muy terrible

-que después de una fiesta tenemos que estar mal-dijo ella acostándose a mi lado, luego de un largo minuto de silencio como vio que no le conteste empieza a hablar de nuevo- bueno si nos paramos Alice puede que no nos mate-

-aahh? Y ella porque razon nos deberia matar?-dije sin concordar NADA

-bueno después de una gran fiesta siempre hay after party- me sonrrie

-eso es solo una escusa-la miro con cara de pocos amigos de verdad que queria dormir

-bueno la verdad si pero vamos a la playa-me dice muy alegre

-Leah vives en la playa te puedes meter en la playa cuando te de la perra gana-le dije

-nonon señorita vamos a otra playa es muy bella y la descubrimos hace un año y vamos a ir todos sera divertido vamos parate-me dijo quitandome la sabana

-nono me quiero quedar aquí no voy a ir jumm-que no podia entender mi necesidad de dormir?

-sera FINO vamos-

-no me vas a convencer lo siento-

-solo viniste para eso para quedarte en una cama-me dice con cara de pocos amigos

-eso no me convence-le dije de nuevo tratándome de arropar

-bueno talvez te convenza si te digo que podras tener el privilegio de ver a cierto chico de pantalones de cuero y chaqueta con el que casi bailas ayer

Mis ojos se quedaron como platos me sonroje

-no baile con el-le dije de una

-ujummm…te estoy convenciendo- dijo con cara de triunfo-bueno y no no bailaste con el porque a Emmet se le subio el alcohol a la cabeza y nos empezo a abrazar y decir cosas estupidas como que tenemos que estar unidos y blablabla

Era verdad Edward me habia dicho para bailar y en un gran momento porque empezo a zonar una cancion muy muy buena pero emmet llego con sus sentimientos que corta nota DIOS

Bueno después de esto como veran Leah me logro convencer fuimos juntas a la cocina para comer algo y mientras estaba disfrutando de las ricas tostadas de la mama de Leah esta menciona

-apurate bella hay que hacer la maleta- me dice apurandome

-ya va que la maleta- pregunte sorprendida

-si escuchaste bien es una playa y cerca tienen unas bellas cabañas en las cuales nos quedaremos-me pica el ojo

-pero niñas con niñas y niños con niños-dice la mama de Leah interrumpiéndonos

-si mama-dice leah dandole un beso en el cachete a su madre luego se acerca a mi y me susurra en el oido- tranquila que tu y yo podemos manejar un pequeño cambio para que te quedes con edward y yo con jacob-me sonrie muy picaramente

La miro como si no la conociera y le susurro-y tu como sabes- y en ves de responder me pica el ojo y se va corriendo a su habitación gritandome un :

-bella apúrate que tenemos que hacer las maletas-

Cuando estaba terminando de chequear todo me doy cuenta de que faltan maletas bueno no maletas mas bien una maleta

-y Seth no viene-le logro preguntar a leah en el porche donde esperamos a su adorado novio quien nos viene a buscar

-amm no no puede a mi mama le parece que este niño tiene sus hormonas un poco alocadas y lo prefiere dejar en casa-responde entre risas

-como si las tuyas no-sigo yo la risa ella se queda callada y llega a responder

-buen punto-i se muere de la risa

-el descaro-nos miramos y reimos juntas

-que es el descaro?-las dos nos miramos sorprendidad no nos dimos cuenta cuando su novio aparco el carro al frente de la casa

-Bueno metan todo en el carro-dijo con su gran sonrrisa

-como le haces para sonreir tanto- le llego a preguntar

-amm no te quejes solo disfruta de este encanto bby!-y como si fuera poco se echa a reir

-bueno no me quejare-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

-no me creerias si cuando lo conoci pense que era serio-dice leah

Le pele los ojos y juntos reimos

-apuerence que nos estan esperando en la estacion de gasolina-dice jacob entrando al carro las dos acentimos y tambine entramos

Camino a la estacion jacob y leah seguían contandome historias de cómo se conocieron y todo eso me parecio muy comico y muy romantico tambien estos chicos se querian cuando llegamos y saludamos a todos entre abrazon y risas emmet le dice a jacob:

-mete estas bebidas que faltan en tu carro-dice emmet con su sonrisa de niño

-no me cabe va bella en el carro recuerdas'?-dice jacob

-bueno que se venga con nosotros asi le damos tiempo a ustedes dos solos- le dijo con una sonrrisa juguetona

-bueno no es por nada pero emmet nosotros estamos full-dice jasper

Y como obra y gracia del espiritu santo llega Edward en su gran carro por cierto un volvo y sale esta vez luciendo una camisa blanca de tiras y unos hermosos chores se veia muy bien

-problema resuelto-dice emmet

-que problema se resolvió-le dijo edward a emmet, luego se da cuenta de mi presencia-hola Bella que bueno verte de nuevo

-lo mismo digo-le dije

-mira bella se va contigo ya que el carro de este perro es muy pequeño-dice emmet en risas

-hey con el carro no te metas-dice jacob-con todo menos el carro

-y se pueden meter conmigo-pregunta leah pretendiendo estar enfadada

-golpe bajo papa- gritan en unisono emmet jasper y edward los demas solo reimos

-no contigo tampoco-dice Jacob

-pss mas te vale-dice leah y le pica un ojo todos reimos

Cuando todo se acomodo y se estan ubicando en los carros no se como pero me dio cierta pena irme con edward asi que me quede parada como una loca viendo como todos se ivan en el su carro correspondido y mirando esta imagen siento que alguien se me acerca por detrás y me dice- ahora emmet aquí no nos podra interrumpir, me debes una recuerdas asi que concédeme los honres y montate en mi carro- ese susurro me llevo una corriente electrica por toda mi columna dios este niño logro hacer eso y solo con un susurro no lo puedo creer la verdad me voltie y lo mire estaba cerca sentia su respiración serca pero no era tanto eso si no su mirada esa mirada me hipnotizaba podia estar pasando una catastrofe y yo no cuenta era una mirada tan imponente pero sexy y misteriosa o y no se les olvide el condimento especial ternura , la verdad no se como le hacia para hacer todo eso de pronto un pitaso de corneta me trajo al mundo real alterandome en se rio por lo bajo

-muevan sus traseros nos tenemos que ir torto…-era emmet el que grito y no pudo terminar su frace por el manotazo que le dio rosalie en la cabeza lo cual me dio mucha risa

-por aquí-me dice edward guiandome a su carrro lo sigo y como todo un caballero me abre la puerta luego el se monta y enciende el carro y antes de arrancar me dice:

-lista para el viaje de 3horas- uff dios puso la sonrisa torcida

Una parte de mi decia SIIIIIIII a todo pulmón y la otra totalmente cobarde SAL DEL CARRO VAMOS SAL y yo solo logre respoder:

-tu solo llevame-le sonreí

-te prometo que algun dia espero que muy cercano te lleve y a donde yo quiera-me dijo y yo solo me sonroje y no se como logre evitar su mirada

Y asi era el comienzo de 3 largas y buenas horas de las que no me iva a quejar para nada pasarlas con el!!


	3. Chapter 3

Bella pov

Llevaba como diez minutos en este carro y la verdad no sabia que hacer bueno si sabia pero la verdad me daba mucha pena osea el se ve mayor maduro y...muy sex...ya bella deja de pensar en eso, eso no ayudara a soportar tres largas horas de carretera

Voltee para verlo de una manera disimulada la cual no funciono porque inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando GENIAL ashh no queria que se diera cuenta de que estaba un poco nerviosa asi que mire de nuevo la ventana en la cual el paisaje que se encontraba era todo verde, trate de pensar en algo nuevo como en que tan bonita es la playa y desde cuando conoce leah a estos amigos nunca me hablo de ellos, aunque no creo que les costo mucho hacerse muy buenos amigos ya que todos ellos eran muy simpaticos incluyendo a la pequeña y dulce alice, la cual le tenia mucho afecto a quien hace el papel de chofer en estos momentos para mi desde cuando se conocerían sera que tambien fueron primos muy cercanos como yo lo soy con leah y con seth bueno podia preguntar no creo que se moleste por eso a demas seria un tema de conversación

-eres muy cercano a alice, emmet y todos ellos?, osea siempre fueron asi?- pregunte mirandolo

El voltio rápidamente para mirarme y se río torcidamente

-si siempre-se quedo hasta hay pero queria seguir hablando asi que no lo interrumpi- venia todos los veranos hasta me queria a quedar a estudiar aqui pero a mis papas no le gustaba mucho la idea ya sabes, tenian toda una vida en LA, surgieron muchos problemas- hizo una pequeña pausa- y termine estudiando en LA y mas bien fueron ellos quienes me venian a visitar mas que todo carlise y esme a quienes aprecio mucho-sonrio muy tiernamente- pero en estos ultimos tiempos teniamos mucho que no nos veiamos y la verdad es que me hacian falta, sabes es bueno venir aqui y poder encontrate con la gente que quieres y por la cual te importas, digamos que cambio un poquito mi carácter de estupido y algunas veces orgullos- se rio como si contara una broma privada

-orgulloso y estupido?-lo mire levantandole la ceja

-si alice vive diciendo eso de mi puede que se lo crea pero solo un poquito- pele los ojos y luego le sonrei- que no te dijo eso de mi se lo dice a todo el mundo- negue con la cabeza- ashh bueno acabo de arruinar mi imagen sin alluda de alice, emmet y rose

Lo unico que pude hacer fue reirme y edward al verme empezo a reirse conmigo, me sentia bien asi

-y tu leah seth cuentame tu historia-dijo interesado

-bueno la verdad la tuya es mucho mas interesante- le dije- nosotros siempre hemos sido unidos pero no nos emos visto como desde hacer año y medio por-no sabia si decirlo, lo mire y el estaba serio-por la muete de su papa lo cual fue muy triste, y bueno por fin logre convencer a mi mama de que me trajera a pasar un verano aqui teniamos tiempo sin venir-le sonrei

-la muerte de su padre-dijo serio- para ese momento yo me encontraba aqui en forks fue muy duro para ellos y lo digo mas que todo por seth

Solo logre asentir con la cabeza y decir: -debe ser muy feo perder a alguien asi- lo mire

Apreto el volante muy fuerte y logro decir

-yo me prometi en que mas nunca perderia a alguien tan sercano y mas si estaba en mis manos salvarlo-dijo muy serio

En este momento no sabia que hacer se veia serio pero a la vez con un poco de dolor lo cual no me gusto verlo asi y sin darme cuenta tenia la cabeza agachada ocultandome de su mirada vi que entro a una fuenta de soda y se estaciono al frente de un pequeño kiosko donde pude ver que tambien se estacionaban mas adelante el carro de Jacob y Jasper

-que paso por que ese cambio de animo- me pregunto levantando con su dulce mano mi cara sus ojos impactaron a los mios y como siempre pasaba no los pude retirar solo me quede mirandolo muy directo y se sentia bien habian muchas emociones juntas

-es que siento que toque un tema que no te gusta, y no quiero hacer eso digo ammm ashh…solo..solo no te queria poner asi-le dije muy serio y sin retirar la mirada

-hey no te me pongas asi- hizo una pausa- la verdad es un tema que me pone serio y triste a la vez pero no se lo cuento a mucha gente, pero contigo si puedo hablarlo no se que haces pero me haces sentir comodo hablando de todo esto-me miro serio- no se que haces en mi Bella-se acerco mas a mi estabamos muy cerca y ahora tenia esa risa toricida y sus ojos brillaban- pero sea lo que sea me gusta mucho-

-solo disculpame por tocar el tema-le dije

-no te disculpes por favor, jumm y eso que no te conte toda la historia- hizo una pequeña mueca

-tendras tiempo para contarnela-le dije en broma ya que faltan muchas horas de carretera

-pues te la contare, pero sin ponerse triste y pedir disculapas-me dijo serio

-prometido-le coloque la mano para cerrar el trato pero el no me la dio

Luego Edward se acerco mas hasta quedar muy cerca y luego dio un dulce beso en mi mejilla lo cual casi me deja sin aliento y me coloque muy roja

-me gusta cerrar los tratos asi-me murmuro en mi oido-bueno no con todos solo contigo, recuerda tienes un efecto en mi

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos y de pronto me sobresalte porque el basto de emmet dio un golpe muy fuerte en el oido interrumpiendo totalmente el ambiente que teniamos edward y yo

-disculpen pero necesitamos sacarlos del carro antes de que empienzen a hacer cosas que no deben en el carro de delante de todos-dijo riendo

-amm no no seria problema los vidrios de este carro son muy oscuro por eso los mande a poner asi-lo dijo en broma pero a mi me puso a mil el corazon

-bien pensado pero aun se pueden escuchar ruidos asi que salgan vor favor- dijo siguiendo la broma

-llegaste justo a tiempo emmet, vamos edward- dije siguiendo la broma pero edward se me quedo viendo con ojos de pasion o dios espero que no se lo alla tomado muy enserio

Salimos del carro y leah me esperaba

-a que la tardanza?- me dijo cuando nos encontramos

-nos quedamos hablando tan solo eso- le dije

-jumm de cosas muy personales?-me dijo con cara picara

Pus la verdad si eran personales oh shit!, y de respuesta le di una picada de ojo

Estabamos comprando chucherías para el resto del viaje y la cesta de emmet se veia como si fuera una semana de viaje la mia solo tenia cosas normales las cuales elegi cuando fui a pagar edward tambien tenia una cesta

-amm yo tengo una para los dos- le dije

-si ya se- me dijo normal

-que tambien comes mucho como emmet-

-no tan solo me gusta mas lo que llevo yo-dijo riendose

-hey lo mio tambien es bueno-le dije como podia decir eso

-no metistes ni papas ni doritos oh! Y menos refresco-upss cierto-solo complaseme y llevemos mi cesta si?-me dijo con esos ojos tan bellos que tiene

-buno pero a mi me tendras que complaser después si?-le dije en juego

El se acerco y me susurro en el oido:

-eso no lo tienes que preguntar solamente pidemelo-

Luego se retiro como nada y fue a pagar cuando estaba colocando las cosas en el sitio ya que llevamos la cesta de edward me encontre con alice

-puedo hacerte una pregunta-me dijo y yo solo asenti- que le hiciste a mi primo?-

-no hice nada yo este no se de que me hablas-le dije nerviosa

-no sabes pues deberias lo tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano-me dijo con una gran sonrrisa

-mas bien el me tiene de la suya-susurre

-QUE?? Te gusta..ahhhh no lo creo- o dios que dije me queria morir

-nonono no creo que me guste digo amm solo lo conci ayer y mas nada…no me gusta-le dije mas nerviosa aun

-querida yo conoci a mi Jazz y al instante super que era mio y que me gustaba-dijo sonriendo

-jaja bueno pero yo no soy de esas que ven su amor a primera vista-le dije

-eso lo dices ahorita- dijo mas contenta aun

-LOS QUE SE VIENEN CONMIGO EDWARD Y EL BICHO ESTE-se escucho un golpe- SORRY CON JACOB NOS VAMOS

-ese es nuestro llamado-dijo contenta y me agarro la mano para salir del lugar

-que tanto hacias te me desapareciste-me dijo apenas entre en el carro edward

-disculpa por desaparecer pero estaba colocando las cosas que no ivamos a llevar en su ligar-le dije

-ammm ok!-dijo ofreciendome unas gomitas

Coloco la radio y estaban pasan una cacion muy buena la cual empeze a cantar

-you got a body like d¡the devil and you small like sex- dije cantando y bailando de acuerdo con el espacio que tenia

-te gusta esa cancion-solo asenti y segui cantando

Para mi sorpresa a el tambien le gustaban y ka cantamos juntos cuando se termino lo nos reimos

-güao tu si que sirves para la fiesta del festival que haen cerca de la playa- dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-bueno no son festivales son fiestas que hacen en la playa pero son muy bueno y a veces tocan grupos pero son grupos muy buenos, am por cierto este viernes hay uno-

-que lastima que no estaremos hoy es martes y nos regresamos mañana, que chimbo me gustaria de verdad-

-bella tu crees que no vamos a ir?-me dijo sorprendido- jaja los viajes a la playa son como de una semana

-que una semana leah no me dijo nada-me sorprendí ahora yo

-jaja esa es la primera del bochinche ,de verdad bella nos quedamos para la ferias-

-dios no me traje nada de ropa de verdad-le dije preocupada

Acto seguido a lo que dije fue ver a edward muerto de la risa

-bella lo que menos te debe preocupar es el no tener ropa-me dijo aun riendo-ese lugar es para volverse loco y…..buenoo-

-y que?-le dije mirándolo a los ojos

-y bueno…digamos que estoy muy feliz de esta vez no ser el unico sin pareja-me pico el ojo

-ohh! Ya ya ya te logro entender-dije-bueno pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos

-si de lo cual no me quejo-dijo y me sonrio tan bello

Al final era muy bien pasar el tiempo con edward me reia y hasta le contaba cosas las cuales no me gustaba contar pero con el era facil, con el era facil muchas cosas y bueno a veces sentía que coqueteábamos o nos mirábamos muy fijamente pero en mi opinión esto era algo muy apresurado para mi no creo que de verdad pase algo con este chico tan solo era imposible

Llegamos al hotel era muy bonito la verdad me esperaba algo menor que esto ya que ivamos a la playa como una "aventura" guao con estos chicos si que provoca "aventurar"

Cuando nos bajamos edward le dio las llaves al vallet fuimos juntos a la recepcion y el empezo a hablar sobre…amm sobre lo que uno habla cuando pide una habitación no le pude tomar mucha atención a lo que estaba diciendo osea el hotel era la verdad hermoso y con playa piscina dios ahora si que no me arrepiento de venir, pero cuando entro en razon yo no podia pagar por una habitación asi no si en mis mas locos sueños, mi reaccion fue tan fuerte que le agarre el brazo a edward muy fuerte el voltio preocupado?

-que paso-dijo mirando hacia el alrededor

-edward yo no puedo pagar algo asi es muy costoso porque no vamos a otro Hotel si?-dije

-no vas a pagar tranquila-me dijo sonriendo

-no voy a dejar que pagues por mi ok? Lo siento pero no –le dije y no pensaba cambiar mi punto de vista

-y si te ago cambiar de opinión?-me dijo acercandose dios mi corazon hacia BUMBUMBUM

-ahh…amm como?-dije yo sin saber que hacer!

-si te digo que-levanto la ceja-mi tia es dueña de este lugar y todo es gratis y por eso no tendras que pagar nada-

-te dijera que me daria pena-le dije

-bueno lo siento porque tu te quedas conmigo-me dijo muy serio y se voltio como si nada

Cuando voltie venian entrado muy contento los demas me le uni a alice y leah tambien estaba rose la cual es muy simpatica

A la final cada uno se fue a su habitación nos toco en el mismo piso no era por nada pero queria la habitación con la vista asi que Sali corriendo y la agarre

-leah tengo la habitación-le grite para que viniera conmigo

Ella me miro extraña y se me aserco

-bella que pasa-me pregunto mas extrañada ahora

-que ya tengo la habitación esta es la de mejor vista-le dije esperando a que se emosionara

-lo siento bella pero cuando dije del cambio era verdad…este voy a quedarme con jacob osea cada una con su pareja si te molesta tanto compartir habitación trato de conseguirte una solo para ti-

No lo podia creer era verdad lo que ella me decia? Tendria que compartir con edward y si le decia que me buscara una nueva ashh el no podia le pidio exactas la habitaciones a su tia a demas se las pidio asi y el no sabia que yo venia bueno entonces tendre que compartir mi habitación con el, solo le sonrei bien a leah para que se calmara y pensara que no tengo ningun problema con esto bueno la verdad problema no mas bien nervios entre a la habitación y lance mi maleta me puse boca a bajo de la cama matrimonial que habia que solo era uno asi que me di cuenta en ese instante que tambien tendria que compartir cama..dios esto iva cada ves mejor (sarcasmo ¬¬)

Sono la puerta y la fui a abrir y me encuentro con mi compañero de cuarto paso se acomodo

-buena eleccion la habitación con vista-me sonrio

-no te molesta compartir la habitación conmigo se que pensabas dormir solo-le dije

-si lo que me tiene mas feliz es que la compartiré contigo-me dijo con esa mirada que me mata y me beso en el cachete-te espero abajo, quiero mostrarte el hotel…es como mi segunda cas-me pico el ojo y se fue

Dios el corazon me latia a mil y esto iva a ser asi por una semana la cual en mi interior admitía que memoria por saber que pasaria y sobre todo en las noches cuando compartamos esta hermosa cama matrimonial tamaño grande


	4. Chapter 4

Todo fue perfecto la verdad edward era muy caballeroso y pude ver lo que habia detrás de esa cara sexy me encanto todo el paseo y me di cuenta de que este seria el hotel de su madre si esta no hubiese muerto, si eso es muy triste edward perdio a su madre ya que le detectaron cancer y era muy triste no puedo creer la verdad como pudo abrirse asi conmigo y tan rapido la verdad hasta yo me abri dije cosas que no le cuento a nadie y con el fue todo tan facil la verdad me sentia bien y creo que me atreveria a decir que habia algo de quimica cuando estabamos juntos cuando nos tuvimos que separar cosa que no queria porque el tenia que irse con su tia ya que prometio pasar tiempo con ella me tuve que ir a la habitación y sola de nuevo pero esto ayudo a razonar sobre como er edward hasta me sentia diferente con el pero logre concluir que un diferente bien era tan alegre tan feliz me sentia de verdad muy bien. A la final me decidi por no preguntarme o solamente pensar mas de esto por el resto del dia aunque sabia que era imposible ya que algunas cosas me recordaban a el o a algo que hicimos mientra estabamos juntos se que suena como si uff llevaramos mucho tiempo pero es que esta tarde de verdad que no la iva a olvidar nunca

Cuando me coloque mi vestido lista para la fiesta era tiempo de colocarme solo un poquito de maquillaje cuando de repente la puerta se abrio y edward entro sin saber que estaba aquí ni siquiera se dedico a mirar a su alrededor y se quito su camisa delante de mi DIOS que espectaculo y delante de mi DIOSSSSS de verdad que me habia ganado un premio era todo muy perfecto cuando se iva a quitar su pantalones se me escapo un

-diossss- upss meti la pata ahora se dio cuenta que estaba aquí y me miro con cara de preocupado y con pena? Tenia que Aralar lo que dije- haces esto con todas tus compañeras de cuarto

-amm …este yo no ..no …no me acordaba que estabas aquí-me seguia mirando pero no sabia que queria decir esa mirada- bella estass…muy bella para esta noche tendre que cuidarte muy bien esta noche si quiero llegar a cumplir mi objetivo

-cual objetivo se puede saber?-lo mire seria

Luego de decir eso se acerco asia caminando lentamente sexy

-seducirte- me susurro totalmente sexy en mi oreja-me tengo que alistar-y como nada se fue y se retiro asia el baño

Cuando termine de colocarme un poquito de maquillaje me coloque mis zapatos negros que combinaban muy bien con mi vestido morado corto la verdad me gustaba como me veia me sentia bien y a edward le gustaba lo cual me daba autoestima, edward salio con una camisa negra puesta y pantalones ajustados se veia bueno otra vez HERMOSO y tenia su cara de "estoy sexy pero no lo se" eso me mataba la verdad

Cuando llegamos al club empezamos a hablar echar broma los uno a los otros el club era muy espectacular la verdad era grande el dj era muy bueno y las luces creo que nunca habia estado en un lugar tan bueno como este y me encantaba cuando las parejas se fueron a no se donde y no queria saber me quede con edward y empezamos a hablar de lo mas comodo de pronto el pidio un trago el cual era muy sabroso mas bien era un estilo coctel el primero lo compartimos pero luego cada uno pidio el suyo era tan sabroso que no lo queriamos compartir jaja ..de pronto pusieron una cancion que totalmente me activo dios me pare rapido y le dije

-esa cancion quiero bailarla- dije sonriendole

-que estamos esperando estonces-me dijo y juntos fuimos a la pista

Todo el mundo estaba muy pegado de cada uno y bueno se pidran imaginar como estaba con edward pero no me importaba me sentia tan bien hasta sentia que encajaba cuando nos uniamos y bailaba muy bien asi que yo tambien tuve que dar lo mejor de mi baile como nunca era como una lucha quien seducia mas al otro luego de 4 caciones nos fuimos a fuera para tomar un poco de oxigeno y como ya iban a cerrar el lugar estabamos esperando a los demas

-guao espacio-dijo riendo

-aire-los dos nos reimos

-si y puro-ahora si estallamos en risa

-dios no me digas que se nos subieron los tragos-le dije mirandolo

-no solo nos estamos riendo normalmente, espero que no perdamos el control en lo que sigue-me dijo

-que que sigue- dios pense que ya no ivamos a nuestra casa

-una fiesta en casa del hijo del dueño de este lugar-dijo como si nada

-omg conoces al hijo del dueño de este lugar?-aun no lo creia

-si es muy popular y es chevere, de ves en cuando conocemos a alguien famoso-dijo en broma

-si bueno tambien llegue a concer al hijo del dueño de una discoteca que quedaba por mi casa bueno cerca de donde vivo- le dije, y bueno este no fue mi un conocido fue un novio amigo pero todo tuvo que terminar no habia magia pero luego de que aclaramos todo nos volvimos muy amigos

-bueno ves no soy el unico-me dijo y se estaba acercando a mi

Cuando quedamos cara a cara salio la voz de una leah y alice borracha

-vamonos wohoooo-dijeron en unisono

-estan seguros-dijo edward preguntandole a los respectivos novios de estas

-si esa fiesta no me la pierdo-dijeron

Bueno y la verdad era asi nadie quisiera perderse esta fiesta estaba mejor que en la disco era una casa hermosa y la decoración la verdad no tengo palabras

La estaba pasando espectacular creo que con uno o dos tragos encima pero la verdad me encantaba y estaba con edward no se si eran los tragos pero esto alejaba mi pena y coqueteamos todo el tiempo y bailamos hasta mas profundo que como habiamos bailado en la disco, por un momento nos fuimos a la barra para descansar y luego bailar de nuevo pero en ese momento nos quedamos mirando a los ojos dios mi mente y mi corazon me pedia dos cosas distintas mi mente que no podia besarlo o sea era aun no lo conocia aunque sentia eso y mi corazon queria probar esos labios

-EDWARD MIRA A QUIEN TENGO- grito emmet interrumpiedo totalmente el momento

-o este vamos-dijo edward muy apenado

Fuimos agarrados de la mano lo cual lo habiamos echo casi toda la noche

-hola Alec- dijo edward abrazando a este con gran entusiasmo

Pero ya va Alec era mi Alec bueno mi ex novio mejor amigo actualmente el era DIOS que hacia el aquí?

-BELLA ERES TU?-dijo emocionado, y lo entendia no nos habiamos visto desde hace dos semanas ya que el se habia ido de viaje y sin mentirles yo tambien lo extrañaba

-ALEC-dije con una gran sonrisa

-ven y dame un abrazo y un beso como lo hacias como cuando eramos novios- el siempre dice eso y yo me rei y le di un fuerte abrazo cuando nos separamos todos nos estaban viendo y mas edward tenia una cara de pocos amigos

Pero el mal ambiente lo rompio emmet llevándose con el a Alec

-nos vemos después mi amor-me dijo Alec dandome un beso en el cachete-prometelo

-lo prometo bye-le dije dandole una sonrisa

-este yo..-le djje a edward cuando todos se fueron

-a mi no me tienes que dar explicaciones-

-disculpa y esa manera de responder-le dije molesta porque me tenia que hablar asi?

-yo…este perdoname no debi decir eso-dijo con cara de "meti la pata" –bueno son novios

-noonono eramos ahora no-le dije

-segura porque parece que le gustas-me dijo serio

-si segura el siempre dice eso pero en broma a demas los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en terminar porque no teniamos esoo …esa magia que tenia que haber para continuar una relacion

-bueno bella swan yo te enseñare de esa magia-me dijo mirandome a los ojos y susurrándome al oído

Me quede hay petrificada en donde estaba luego coloco su mano en mi hombro y poco a poco la fue deslizando por mi brazo hasta caer en mi mano y la agarro la beso y dijo :

-bueno sigamos disfrutando de la noche-me dio una sonrisa torcida-un trago?


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV

Escuche una puerta abriéndose aun estaba entrelazada entre las sabanas no podía soportar la resaca que tenia desde ayer la verdad es que ni me acuerdo como llegue a la habitación pero lo que si presiento es que cierto chico sexy me subió hasta aca no se como pero si recuerdo esa parte de la noche

Abri mis ojos muy cuidadosamente para ver que es lo que pasaba a mi alrededor ashh todo estaba nublado me voltee hacia la mesa de noche y me encontré con que eral las 3:45 DIOSS había dormido casi que todo el dia no puede ser cuando me sente en la cama no pude creer lo que estaba viendo dios era verdad eso era la imagen que cualquier chica hubiese querido ver Edward estaba en bóxers dándome la vista de su parte de atrás agachado buscando su ropa en la male no pude hacer mas que mirarlo y babear dios eso era sexy!!!

-te gusta lo que ves-me dijo cuando se voltio con su sonrisa engreída

-amm see no esta mal-dije como desinteresada pero por dentro estaba que le gritaba "DIOS ERES DEMASIADO SEXY"-amm si ya terminaste de bañarte me voy a dar una ducha y bajamos a desayunar con los demás si?-le dije parándome de la cama y estirándome sentí como me miraba cuando me estire pero no le pare mucho a eso

-si puedes ir a ducharte pero los demás ya hicieron sus planes cada uno por separado asi que creo que quedamos nosotros-dijo poniéndose sus pantalones …se veía bien con esos pantalones pero la verdad prefería la vista que tenia antes

-y porque no hicieron planes con nosotros que raro que no llamaron- dije entrando en razón

-la verdad lo hicieron pero estábamos dormidos y tu ni te despertaste asi que le dije que se fueran y que inventariamos algo para la noche-

-ok-fue lo único que respondi la verdad no me sentía nada mal en poder quedarme con el esta tarde

Me meti en la ducha y me relaje con el agua caliente …no había nada mas sabroso que esto

-Bella Bella me escuchas-dijo Edward gritando desde el otro lado de la puerta

-si que paso-

-voy por algo de tomar quieres algo?-aww que bello me pregunto si quería algo o dios estoy siendo muy estúpida

-amm lo que tu pidas- le dije

-ok-luego dijo algo mas pero la verdad no le preste mucha atención seguro fue algo como "traeré café"

Cuando Sali de la ducha me seque el cabello con el secador que había en el baño, la verdad no me tardaba mucho secando mi cabello era muy rápida y la verdad no tenia mucho cabello y como mi cabello era prácticamente liso solo tardaba como unos 15 a veces hasta 10 minutos. Me di cuenta de que no tenia mi ropa aquí asi que agarre una toalla y Sali a buscar mi ropa maldiciendo a la ves porque las toallas de este hotel eran tan cortas me llegaba hasta mitad de muslo dios; mi sorpresa es que cuando salgo me encuentro a un feliz Edward sentado en la mesa tomando jugo de naranja este al verme se atoro y voltio su mirada hacia la ventana haciendo como si nada de esto hubiese pasado yo la verdad me puse roja como un tomate agarre mi maleta y lo primero que vi lo tome me meti en el baño y me cambie lo mas lento posible ya que me daba pena salir de nuevo después de lo acababa de pasar…cuando estuve lista me mire en el espejo llevaba un vestido playero blanco corto con una sandalias bajitas marrones me veía bien sencilla como soy yo!!

Me sente junto a el en la mesa y lo mire fija mente y solo pude decir :

-siento lo que paso ahorita..yo…la verdad no crei que regresaras tan pronto-le dije mirándolo el seguía mirando a la ventana y cuando me miro de nuevo con sus ojos intensos lo único que pude hacer fue mirar hacia abajo ashh odiaba cuando hacia esas cosas porque no le podía sostener la mirada

-amm…te dije de que mejor pedia servicio a la habitación- me dijo y con su mano muy delicadamente me levanto la cara para que asi lo pudiera mirar

-con que eso fue lo que no escuche-me dije mas a mi misma que a el haciendo una mueca en la cara

-que?-me dijo aun sin entender el tema

-no nada..es que no te escuche cuando tu dijiste eso-hay dios parecía la propia galla de verdad no se como no podía decir otras cosas me ponía nerviosa pero a la ves las cosas con el pasaban con tanta naturalidad

En ese mismo instante fue que me di cuenta de que el había rodado su silla para que estuviéramos mas cerca y nuestras caras estaban solo a centímetros y luego los dos justo al mismo tiempo nos lamimos los labios mirándonos uno hacia el otro asta pude sentir que el sentía lo mismo que yo el quería besarme tanto como yo pero obvio los dos teníamos miedo de dar el primer paso aunque supiéramos que los dos deseábamos el beso. Sono mi celular de la nada y pude ver como el maldijo a lo bajo

Era Alice reportándose i diciendo que ivamos a salir mas tarde a una disco que nos pusiéramos bonitas , le dije a Edward y me dijo que estaba bien pero que era aun temprano asi que preferimos dar un paseo por la playa

La playa era muy hermosa y no había mucha gente me encanto tanto esa tranquilidad que había que me dieron ganas de meterme al agua asi que agarre el brazo de Edward para que nos metiéramos junto al agua y la verdad no me importaba si cargábamos ropa el no entendió pero después de un rato capto lo que quería decir y después de eso hizo un movimiento inesperado me agarro entre sus brazos y me llevo asi hacia el agua yo la verdad no me puse nada molesta por eso y lo único que pude hacer fue enredar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando estuvimos en el agua el aun me cargaba entre sus brazos y empezamos a reir yo me ahogue pero de la risa no por el agua el se preocupo

-perdon no quería ahogarte-me dijo preocupado

-jaja no fue tu culpa …siempre me pasa algo asi a mi-le dije en broma el no me creyo-hey no fuiste tu me ahogue con la risa ok?-dije haciendo un puchero

-te ves linda haciendo eso-me dije con esos ojos tan hermosos-

-quee??-pregunte confundida

-ese puchero me dan ganas de ….-se quedo callado

Nos quedamos mirando el uno hacia el otro yo trataba de imaginar que la continuación de esa frace era algo bueno

Luego el poco a poco se fue acercando y como por arte de magia mi cuerpo fue recorrido como por corriente eléctrica cuando nuestros labios se unieron y empezó un beso de pasión y tierno, su lengua pidió permiso y yo se lo di y me quede sumergida en el sabor de el su lengua sus labios dios esto seria la peor droga que podía haber pero una droga de la cual yo quería saber no lo quería compartir con alguien mas, enredé mis manos en su cabello para acercarlo mas hacia mi quería mas y el también ya que con sus brazos unió mi cuerpo mas al suyo cuando ya no encontré o encontramos aire nos separamos y apoyamos a nuestra frentes mirándonos fijamente y los dos digo los dos por que yo también sentía que tenia esa sonrisa tonta y alocada que siempre tiene cuando estas con un chico que te gusta

-Bella escucha bien ..nunca nunca me arrepentiré de lo que acabo de hacer-me dijo muy serio

-y yo no me arrepentiré de que lo hallas hecho-le dije también seria como iba a creer el de que me arrepentí de eso era el mejor beso que había recibido

El me beso de nuevo pero era un beso corto pero tierno dejándome desear mas

-bella me gustas y se que es apresurado pero yo yo quiero….-no pudo completar la frace se le veía apenado

-yo también quiero estar contigo-le dije y escondí mi cabeza entre su cuello

-pero yo te quiero como novia ..te quiero mia!!- me susurro muy sexy pero a la vez muy tierna-me darías ese honor?-me pregunto y yo lo único que pude hacer fue levantar mi cabeza u darle un beso-tomo eso como un si?.pregunto con esa sonrisa torcida

-SI EDWARD ES UN SII YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO COMO NOVIO COMO MIO!!..-le dije el me dio un beso corto

-me hace tan feliz escuchar eso-dijo sonriendo y alegre-me quiero quedar aquí contigo en este momento por lo que queda del dia

-yo también pero no quiero que tus brazos soporten tanto-le dije en broma

-con tal de mantenerte cerca ellos aguantan todo!!-

-me alegra pero cierta persona nos matara si no vamos- le dije un poco triste a demás yo también quería quedarme aquí

-ashh see a esa la voy a venir amarrando un dia de estos-los dos reímos en unisonó –esta lista para partir a la habitación NOVIA?-me dijo con una sonrisa muy hermosa como si estuviera orgulloso de llamarme asi

-si NOVIO-a mi también se me ilumino poder llamarlo asi la verdad es que todo estaba muy apresurado pero que mas no podíamos evitar esta conexión que teníamos este deseo del uno por el otro y ahora no quería pensar en este momento sobre esas cosas de que levábamos muy poco tiempo conociéndonos y ya eramos novios ahora solo lo quería a el y disfrutar este momento que me hacia sentir me persona mas felizzzzz de esta TIERRA


	6. Chapter 6

Y así fue nos dirigimos juntos y tomados de la mano a nuestra habitación para arreglarnos ya que teníamos que ir a una fiesta y bueno ni me pregunten de que es porque ni siquiera sabía donde era asi que se podrán imaginar

Llegamos a la habitación y yo fui la primera que entre al baño y cuando Sali Edward entro para que así tuviera tiempo para vestirme tranquila pero de todas maneras cuando el salió yo aun no estaba lista la verdad solo tenia mi ropa interior puesta porque no sabia que ponerme

-amor aun no estas lista?-me pregunto Edward

-no! es que no se que ponerme-

-en todo te ves bien, esperare abajo por si a caso te incomodo-

-no no me incomodas y amm…le vamos a decir a los demás que estamos juntos-le dije, eso era una de las cosas que me venia preguntando hace unos minutos ya que no sabia que hacer seria mejor mantenerlo callado o se lo gritaríamos a todo el mundo?

-no quieres que sepan lo nuestro?-me pregunto un poco preocupado

-es que no se que dirán no te has puesto a pensar de que es muy temprano para que ya estemos haciendo esto?-le pregunte con mucha sinceridad

-te retractas de lo que acaba de pasar-pensó por un momento-mentiste allá en la playa? No quieres estar conmigo..Bella quiero sinceridad me quieres o no me quieres-

-a dios Edward no seas exagerado Dios!.bufe

-eso es lo que estas dando a entender no se de que otra forma verlo ¿perdón?-dijo poniéndose un poco molesto

-mira ..ashh lo que quiero dar a entender es que..-no sabia como explicarlo-hay cosas de mi que aun no conoces no sabes mucho de mi y si bueno es verdad te e contado muchas cosas que a otros no pero de verdad no conocemos el carácter del otro..y bueno no quiero que esto termine mal …y que dirán los otros? que esto es un simple juego? Porque si te recuerdo solo llevamos como tres días conociéndonos o algo asi?-el se quedo callado-pero no Edward no menti en decirte que te quiero, en decirte que me gustas y me atraes mucho y que me gusta ser tu novia

-eso es lo que importa para mi mas nada-

-pero no ves los demás puntos? –le dije.. que no me había escuchado

-lo único que importa para mi es que de verdad queramos estar juntos, pero no voy a mentir tienes mucha razón en eso pero no voy a dejarte ir no quiero y bueno aprenderemos uno del otro desde ahora aunque yo creo que ya mas o menos te conozco-dijo un poco seductor-hablas dormida en las noches-se acerco oh no!-sueñas conmigo-dijo rodeando sus manos en mi cintura-y te encanta cuando hago esto-dijo colocando sus labios contra los mios luego introdujo su lengua en mi boca y yo le di paso la verdad adoraba esto me encantaba como me besaba- y esto también te hace temblar-dijo colocando sus manos en mi muslo ..dios esto se estaba poniendo intenso subió sus manos hasta que llego a mis cadera y me impulso hacia arriba para que asi dejara de estar en puntillas y el de agacharse , y por inercia enrolle mis piernas en su cintura y el me estrecho mas hacia el nuestro beso iva mas allá, una de sus manos acariciaban mi espalda dándome una gran sensación y luego se me callo la bata que traía puesta cuando paso esto el se quedo mirando mi cuerpo que ahora estaba muy a su alcance yo no podía creer que esto estaba pasando y enterré mi cara en su cuello por la pena que tenia,¿ en estos momentos que se supone que debería hacer? ¿ seguir besándolo y dejar de que esto valla mas allá o solo salir de este hermoso agarre y ponerme la bata de nuevo?

-yo amm-no pude decir nada mas

-tu no tienes porque apenarte…mas bien soy yo-dijo sonrrojado?

-no entiendo-dije soltándome de su agarre pero hay estaba la razón de porque el estaba apenado su pequeño amigo esta listo para el ataque OH SI! –ya..ya entiendo-

-ahora como….?-dijo para el pero yo logre escuchar

-tranquilo solo deja de pensar en lo que hicimos-

-no es asi de fácil y mas si aun sigues sin la bata puesta-dijo mirándome de arriba abajo

-perdón ya me retiro señor-y asi fui para el baño a arreglarme ya tenia pensado mas o menos que ponerme y bueno no voy a mentir pero estaba orgullosa de eso de que el pequeño Edward reacciono asi ante mi

* * *

La fiesta de nuevo era en casa de Alec y me la estaba pasando híper bien y a la final le tuvimos que decir a los demás ya que en la fiesta Edward y yo no podíamos dejar de estar juntos y me encantaba cuando me decía cosas dulces al oído era tan bello y siempre pendiente de mi dándome la mano preguntándome si quería algo de tomar, y si ya me sentía lo totalmente incomoda para que me llevara al hotel

Creo que lo que mas me gusta de el es que es sexy lindo y no me apresura a nada lo digo porque después de lo que paso esta tarde cualquier otro chico te estuviera presionando para que te metieras en la cama con el lo cual es asqueroso pero el no el es diferente

Cuando estaba bailando revise mi celular para ver que hora era y lo que me encontré fue con 10 llamadas perdida de mi mama y como estaba bailando con Alec ya que Edward estaba bailando con Rose le dije a Alec de que me acompañara ya que estaba preocupada mi mama había llamado muchas veces

-que le paso a Rene?-dijo un Alec muy preocupado ya que el ante todo le tomo un cariño muy grande a mi mama

-ya lo veremos-dije preocupada apenas y podía marcar para llamar

Edward llego de la nada y preocupado

-que paso porque te fuiste asi de rápido?-dijo Edward dándome un beso en la frente

-mi mama llamo y me preocupa-dije

-viste Ed! Te dije de que algo malo ha pasado-dijo la pequeña Alice

-calla-dijo Edward

Cuando llame al tercer repique mi mama porfin contesto

_-hola-dijo con voz ronca-bella eres tu ¿?-_

-mama si soy yo dime que paso-dije tenia que saber que estaba pasando mama no sonaba muy bien

_-hija lo siento pero nos tenemos que ir ahora tienes que venirte de tu viaje después te cuento tu papa no esta muy bien…después te cuento pero te necesito ahora!-dijo llorando y por lo lejos pude lograr escuchar la voz de la mama de Leah!_

Colgué y me quede congelada Edward me vio y me abrazo yo no quería que me abrazaran nadie ya que eso ayudaba a que mis lagrimas que estaba conteniendo salieran y no quería hacer show aunque creo que ya estaba formado

-llévame a el hotel YA!-le dije a Edward- y no preguntes!-

-Nos vamos entonces-me tomo de la mano y asi nos fuimos al hotel!

Yo solo agradecía a que Edward estaba aquí, y necesitaba saber que le había pasado a mi papa quería estar con el y con mi mama en estos momentos ya que debería estar destrozada!

* * *

**HOLAA CHICOSS! Primero que todo DISCULPA por tardarme tanto de verdad es que tenia cosas que hacer y tenia pensado el capitulo pero no lo subia pero bueno espero que este le gusta que estén preparadas para el próximos cap**

**Díganme si les gusto y que les pareció, que esperan ver y todo eso! Porfisssss**

**LOS QUIERO MUCHOOO xoxoxo**

**Mariolga!**


	7. Chapter 7

Eran como las cinco de la mañana y me encontraba de camino hacia Forks esto me tenia verdaderamente preocupada necesitaba saber porque mi mama se coloco asi que habrá pasado? y la verdad no son cosas bonitas las que se me vienen a la cabeza cuando la verdad sabes de que tu papa es un policía y bueno cualquier cosa pudo ocurrir, el pudo estar defendiendo a alguien y de pronto vino alguien y le disparo, y bueno de hay en adelante eran las cosas trágicas que se me venían a la mente quería calmarme y dormir pero no podía porque al momento de que cerraba los ojos solo veía las opciones que me imaginaba, de lo que pudo haber ocurrido , y hay salio de nuevo otra lagrima de frustración y fue hay cuando el Dios que me estaba abrazando en estos momentos me estrecho mas sobre el no decía nada solo se quedaba hay conmigo acariciando mi espalda y besándome la frente, la parte superior de mi cabeza o mi mejilla se comportaba como todo un caballero no decía nada y es que eso era lo mejor que podia hacer de todas maneras yo sabia que el estaba hay para mi subí mi mirada para encontrarme con la de el y el quito la lagrima que acababa de salir con un beso y me dijo:

-ya estamos llegando todo se aclarara, voy a estar hay contigo tranquila seguro no fue tan grave-me dijo con una mirada intensa y yo no se porque pero me calme me acomode de nuevo en su pecho y el me abrazo fuerte dándome un beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza

Trate de cerrar mis ojos para tranquilizarme y repetía las palabras que me dijo Edward en mi mente

-Edward es mejor que comamos algo y bueno que ella también coma algo se necesita alimentar que tal si paramos paramos por uno de estos lugares que estan cerca de aquí?- pregunto Jasper

Si Jasper estaba conduciendo el Volvo de mi novio porque como yo estaba estresada y no paraba de ponerme histérica, y llorar; Edward estaba muy pendiente de mi la verdad el no iba a poder conducir bien si estaba así de pendiente de mi, por eso Jasper se acerco y le dijo que el se regresaba con nosotros ya que el no iba a poder conducir bien y todo eso, lo único que vi fue que Edward le dio un abrazo y le dijo que gracias ya que el quería estar conmigo en estos momentos

-esta bien con tal de que no tardemos tanto-dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos- necesitamos llegar para saber que fue lo que ocurrió con el padre de Bella!-

-si tranquilo-Jasper respondió sereno era el que mejor reaccionaba en estos momentos

Aparco el carro y nos bajamos a comer en un Subway le dije a Edward que pidiera por mi el combo de atún y tamaño pequeño ya que no me apetecía nada de nada en estos momentos pero Jasper tenia razón debía comer aunque sea un poco

Me quede cuidando la mesa donde íbamos a comer y luego Jasper llego con las bandejas de nosotros

-y Edward?- pregunte

-fue a llamar a Leah para decirle que todo esta en orden y que solo faltan unas dos horas de carretera-pauso-ya yo le notifique a Alice

-siento que la hallas tenido que dejar-me disculpe

-no tranquila-pauso- ellos de todas maneras se regresan mañana-

-gracias Jazz…por acompañarnos de verdad-le dije con mucha honestidad

-de nada siempre a la orden Bells-dijo con una calida sonrisa- además los dos estaban hechos un desastre-dijo en broma y funciono la verdad me hizo sonreír

-todo bien ellos parten a la hora del medio día-dijo Edward sentándose al frente mío- ah! Y Jasper tu novia manda a decir "_dile a mi Jazz que lo quiero mucho y que nos vemos mañana dale un beso de mi parte_"-dijo imitando su voz por lo cual Jasper y yo nos reímos-pero no creas que te voy a dar el beso ..eso si que no- dijo el ahora con carcajadas que luego nosotros acompañamos

Cuando terminamos de comer me retire al baño a acomodar un poco mi estado cuando salí Jasper estaba comprando unas cosas en una tienda que estaba cerca, y Edward me daba la espalda y se encontraba recostado del carro y le llegue por atrás enrollando mis brazos en su cintura

-ammm…-suspiro- mi Bella

-Edward-fue lo único que dije luego el se voltio muy ágilmente haciendo que mi manos no se separan de su cintura y quedamos frente a frente

-estas bien?-

-mejor si!-le dije dándole un beso en el pecho

-me alegra-dijo dándome un besito en la frente

-y tu!- le dije dándole de nuevo un beso en el pecho

-mejor ya que tu lo estas-me dijo tiernamente colocando su mano derecha en mi mejilla y acomodando un mechón de mi cabello

-te puedo pedir algo?-le pregunto y el asintió moviendo su cabeza-quiero-me sonroje-amm…..quiero que…. –no complete si no que arrecoste mi mejilla en su pecho sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba tan rápido como el mio

-…que te bese-yo asentí y el acerco su rostro hacia mi y me dio un beso dulce pero luego se volvió muy apasionado y una de sus manos se dirigió a mis caderas para estrecharnos mas en esa parte y la otra apretaba muy duro mi cintura mientras que mis manos se enredaban en sus bellos cabellos bronces

-disculpen señores pero aunque sea de noche sigue siendo un lugar publico así que por favor guarden esos afectos para después-dijo el oficial yo di un respingo cuando escuche su voz y Edward por instinto me coloco a tras de el y muy amablemente le pidió disculpas al oficial

-vistes lo que nos haces hacer-dijo volteándose y abrazando nuestros cuerpos

-yo solo pedí un besito tu fuiste el que primero saco la lengua-le dije juguetonamente

-bueno nadie te manda a ser tan seductora Isabella Swan!-me dijo acorralándome con la puerta del carro

-vas a hacer que nos regañen otra vez-

-por estar contigo que me lleven hasta la cárcel-dijo dándome un beso corto

-y entonces que esperas- y cuando estaba apunto de acercarse para tomarme de nuevo entre sus labios y su cuerpo de Dios! Llego Jasper interrumpiéndonos lo cual hizo que Edward y yo chasqueáramos al mismo tiempo

-lo siento chicos pero tenemos que seguir – dijo abriendo el carro-y parte como que no le caen muy bien a es oficial

-si vamos-dije montándome adelante

-amm..Jaz te parece si yo conduzco, ya estoy mejor y bueno tu as pasado toda la madrugada en esto que tal si te tomas un descanso-dijo mi novio

-gracias Ed!- dijo Jasper colocándose ahora en la parte trasera del carro

Las dos horas que transcurrieron fueron muy tranquilas y para mi pasaron muy rápidas hablando con Edward y escogiendo que música buena para escuchar; mas que todo hablamos de nuestra niñez y de anécdotas cómicas que pasan el la vida de uno pero todo eso cambio cuando vi que ya estabamos en Forks el silencio se apodero del carro de nuevo y en mi el panico Edward me miro y acaricio mi mano para luego acercarla y darle un tierno beso, eso me calmo pero un poco

-despierta a Jasper por favor-dijo Edward

Me voltee un poco para asi poder mover suavemente a Jaz por el hombro

-Jazz, Jazz, Jasper...despierta ya llegamos-le dije moviéndolo un poco

-si si si-ya estoy despierto- medio abrió los ojos me dio una pequeña sonrisa

-es por aquí la casa no?- pregunto mi novio

-si es por aquí-dije acomodándome de nuevo miestras Jasper se estiraba en la parte trasera del volvo

Cuando llegamos me baje del carro primero y toque la puerta fuertemente ya que estaba cerrada cuando estaba apunto de repicar al celular de mi mama mi tia abrió la puerta y sin pensarlo la abrace

-dime que paso como esta mama? Es tan grave asi?-queria que me dieran respuesta de todo esto y ahora, la desesperación me consumió de nuevo pero sentí una oleada de calma cuando Edward coloco una mano en mi espalda la cual me acariciaba suavemente

-buenas señora Clearwater, soy Edward Cullen no se si se acuerda de mi- dijo mi novio con son de calma para que el ambiente bajara de tensión lo cual se lo agradecí

-oh si Edward claro que me acuerdo de ti y de Jasper-dijo mirando a este que se encontraba al lado de Edward-pasen adelante

Y asi lo hicimos pasamos y nos paramos un poco antes de llegar a la sala ya que tenia que hacer la pregunta que me venia haciendo desde que partí hacia Forks de nuevo y que nadie me queria responder y al momento de hacerla tome la mano de Edward como si eso me fuera a mantener y me fuera a dar las fuerza necesaria para realizar la pregunta

-dime tia Clare que paso?-

-es mejor que tu mama te lo cuente-dijo pausadamente –pero Bella déjame decirte de que esta un poco altera…-

-ISABELLA SWAN , por fin llegas donde andabas ah? no pudiste conducir mas rapido ah ah?...tu padre esta enfermo que no ves que nos tenemos que ir-dijo gritando como loca y muy rápido lo cual algunas no se le lograron entender

Edward se le veía la cara de molesto y pude notar como no le gustaba la actitud que tomo mi mama y como me hablaba pero ella era asi cuando se alteraba ya me habia acostumbrado a demás después de que daba el regaño lloraba y me decía lo mucho que me quiere

-oh! Hija perdon-dijo entre sollozos y yo me acerque a ella soltándome del agarre de mi novio que no me quería dejar ir – no quería hablar asi es que tu papa esta mal amor nos tenemos que ir, no es asi como queria que todo esto pasara pero…-termino llorando y la abrace no pude hacer mas que tambien llorar ya que sus lagrimas me contagiaron-te quiero mucho cariño

-vamos a la sala mejor y asi le cuentas todo-dijo mi tia en el transcurso de el camino hacia la sala Edward camino como mi sombra y cuando nos íbamos a sentar en el sofá el me abrazo y luego me limpio las lagrimas sin romper nuestro contacto visual que era lo que nos mantenía alejados de todo y asi en nuestra burbuja me dio un beso corto y lindo, luego escuchamos un carraspeo que nos alejo de nuestra burbuja y este provenía de mi tia y cuando logre voltear pude ver a una Rene con los ojos muy abiertos y una cara muy cómica

-aquí la gente se revela en Forks-dijo aun sin creer lo que acababa de pasar

Asi no era como queria que mi mama se enterara de mi noviazgo con este Dios tan bello y maravilloso pero no me iva a arrepentir de ese beso y de ninguno

-amm si mama el es mi novio Edward-dije presentándolo

-mucho gusto Señora .Swan-dijo muy educado estrechando la mano con mi mama

-si mama, de esto tan maravilloso-lo mire y pude ver como se le ilumino la mirada- te contare después lo prometo pero necesito saber sobre papa ya espere mucho-dije sentándome en el sofá y trayendo a Edward conmigo

-bueno hija…-tu papa estaba en el bosque lo mandaron a investigar en uno de los bosques de Seattle ya que se encontraban muchas demandas de que los excursionistas veian muchos osos asi que fueron a ivestigar, tu padre se fue junto con Bill-se le fue un sollozo e inmediatamente agarre la mano de Edward para sentirlo cerca y el paso su brazo por mi hombro colocándonos mas cerca- claro que también fueron con mas oficiales, el problema es que si habian dos osos sueltos y cuando uno de los oficiales fue a atacar se tropeso y quedo lastimado luego el otro oso tambien empezo a atacar y bueno-se le salian las lagrimas y yo tambien estaba apunto de tirarme a llorar junto a ella-se formo todo un desastre tu papa pudo escapar con Bill y un compañero que iva muy herido pero al conducir como Bill iva muy desesperado conduciendo, pidiendo ayuda y bueno traumado por lo que acababa de ver ya que dos de sus compañeros murieron y se estrello contra un camión cuando lograron tomar carretera y cariño tu papa esta muy grave-lloro y ya yo me encontraba destrozada en los brazos de Edward-amor Bill murio y el otro compañero esta tan grave como tu padre

Corrí y abrace a mi mama no podia creer nada de esto dios! era mi papa el que estaba en esa situación y Bill el papa de Angela estaba muerto dioss muerto no podia con tanto

-nos vamos hija nos vamos hoy a las dos y media, es el vuelo mas rapido que conseguí-dijo mi madre tratando de calmarse

-si mama tranquila terminare de recoger las cosas que tengo aquí y las uniré con las maletas que estan en el carro de….-y hay caí me iva y dejaba a Edward la persona que quiero, mi novio todo iva tan mágicamente dios porque me pasaba esto?-mama te quiero-le dije dándole un fuerte abrazo- mami ya vengo necesito buscar unas cosas-me voltee y vi a Edward que observaba todo con mucho cuidado-me acompañas a buscar la maleta del carro por favor

Salimos de la casa y cuando nos encontramos en el porche salte enzima de el dándole un abrazo y un beso apasionado el se sorprendió pero al segundo me respondió con la misma pasion

-lo siento pero me tendré que ir, no quiero pero…-dije abrasándolo fuerte

-regresaras?- pregunto

-Edward! El estado de mi papa es muy malo y que no escuchaste como esta mi mama…-

-si lo se-me interrumpio-es que guardaba una pequeña esperanza

-tal vez pueda ir no se-dijo serio

-de verdad…pero estee…no crees que estamos muy apresurados para hacer este tipo de cosas, amm digo viajar juntos asi y que vengas con mi mama y…-

-Bella y no crees que fue muy apresurado hacernos novios de una vez?, dormir en la misma habitación?-beso mi mejilla- mi Bella no somos como los demás somos diferentes y un muy buen diferente-

-si pero seguro no voy a poder estar cerca de ti todo el tiempo seguro que voy a estar preocupada por mi mama, por mi papa y llorare-le dije seria porque seguro eso iba a ocurrir

-y para eso voy a estar para cuando te sientas débil, poder recuperarte y abrasarte, no quiero estar lejos de ti-me dijo ahora dándome un beso en la comisura de mis labios

-esta bien-le dije colocándome de puntillas-y no creo que mi mama se moleste por eso , asi que esta decidido te vienes conmigo a Seattle- el sonrío gustoso con lo que le dije y por fin lo bese con cariño y fuerza porque aunque suene entupido lo necesitaba.

* * *

**BUENO! Ese fue el capitulo que les pareció? Porfiss diganme sin pena jaja xD**

**Espero que les guste de verdad y bueno veremos que pasara cuando se vallan y si el papa de bella logra sobrevivir**

**Nos vemos pronto estare actualizando bastante seguido…. Creo xD ya que estoy libre! Asi que nos hablamos besos y ya saben lo tipico de siempre "dejen reviews porfiss!" xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí me encontraba de nuevo en el avión pero con sentimientos totalmente diferentes a los que tenía cuando me iba a Forks antes era puro entusiasmo, ansiedad, emoción hasta decir basta y ahora bueno era, dolor, angustia, tristeza y todas esas cosas malas que te dejan el animo hasta los suelos y bueno que mas pueden esperar si te dicen que tu papa esta en un mal estado y que se murió como un segundo papa para ti esto es horrible, pobrecita Angela debe de estar destrozada; ella era una amiga cercana que tenia, ella es leal, te dice las cosas como son, sincera y muy sensible y sobre todo amaba a su padre

Cosas asi eran las que me tenían preocupada, por un momento sentí que estaba destrozada en pedacitos pero tengo que ser fuerte ya que mi mama no se encuentra en muy buen estado y si yo me hundo o demuestro todos estos sentimientos que trato de ocultar será peor y ella se sentirá peor, del mismo modo que Angela ella es la que a perdido a su padre y yo quiero que sepa que voy a estar hay sin ningún problema-no quiero que me vea toda destrozada-

Nos bajamos del avión mi mama y yo íbamos calladas por lo que se podía notar que Rene estaba muy preocupada por toda esta situación, tomamos un taxi y pedimos que nos llevaran a nuestro apartamento-teníamos un pequeño apartamento, me gustaba mucho no era ni tan grande ni tan pequeño y se podía sentir el calor de hogar que había en ese lugar al cual llamo hogar, aunque mi mama y mi papa compraron una casa casi afuera de la ciudad inmensa era bien pero no cambiaba nada como mi apartamento, aparte de que quedaba en todo el centro de la ciudad y mis mejores experiencias las viví aquí-cuando llegamos al apartamento solo entramos para dejar las maletas tomar agua yo agarre mi dinero de emergencia y nos fuimos de nuevo en el taxi hasta llegar al hospital en el momento que me monte en el ascensor me temblaba todo- quería salir corriendo de hay y que me dijeran como iba a terminar todo esto –llegamos al piso 18 donde se encontraba mi padre y hay nos atendieron de muy buena manera-me imagino que porque sabían que éramos la esposa y la hija del jefe de policía- el problema llego fue cuando nos dijeron de que no todos podíamos entrar a ver a mi padre y que solo podían pasar mayores de 21-por lo cual me pareció semejante estupidez yo era su hija y necesitaba ver a mi padre- asi que mi mama entro notificándome que trataría de convencer a las enfermeras ya que a ella no le pareció la idea de no dejarme ver a mi PADRE, mi mama salió después de media hora y no con buen ánimo que digamos se le podían notar los ojos rojos porque lloro todo el tiempo que estuvo en la habitación yo solo Sali corriendo y le di un abrazo ella recibió el abraz y lloro en mi hombro

-Bells hasta me han preguntado cuanto tiempo le daremos a tu padre en caso de que tarde mucho y lo queramos desconectar-dijo entre sollozos y haciéndose mas fuerte el llanto

Al escuchar eso quede congelaba que le pasaba a la gente? No lleva tanto tiempo en esta situación y ya te están preguntando si lo quieres desconectar que estúpidas estas enfermeras-y nada más se lo dicen a Rene la persona mas dramática y en estos momento mas sensible, que cualquier noticia que llegaba pesada-le dije palabras re confortables a mi mama mientras lloraba tratando de creérmelas yo también, pasamos mas tiempo en el hospital mas que todo recibiendo visitas y llamadas hablamos con el doctor que estaba atendiendo a mi papa-muy famoso por cierto-y dijo que las enfermeras se habían equivocado, que era muy pronto para saber si lo van a desconectar, con eso me tranquilice un poco pero una pregunta muy repentina vino a mi mente, cuando reaccionará mi papa? Pasaran semanas? Meses? Podría llegar hasta años?. Tenia que tranquilizarme un poco y mi mamá quería descansar también asi que me pidió que la llevara al apartamento ya que no nos podíamos quedar en el hospital-lo cual me pareció extraño- mi mama ya exhausta en la casa decidió darse un baño y dormir yo la imite pero cuando me estaba quedando dormida algo hizo click en mi cabeza, por Dios no había visitado a Angela y ni la llame-en momentos así no serbia para nada la verdad- asi que decidí levantarme colocarme ropa decente, antes de salir agarre un papel y un lápiz para dejarle una nota a mi mama diciéndole que no se preocupara que iba a casa de Angela para saber como esta. Tome mi celular, dinero y me fui tome un taxi pero no le pedi que me llevara directo a casa de Angela le pedí que me llevara a mi casa, cuando llegue entre directamente al garaje y tome las llave de mi mini Cooper- regalo de cumpleaños- y Sali directamente a casa de Angela eran como las nueve de la noche asi que me pare en el Starbucks que estaba cerca de casa de Angela y compre cafe. Llegue a la casa y sentí la tención desde afuera estaba todo tan callado-cuando esto era siempre una casa muy alegre- toque la puerta y me abrió la pequeña hermana de Angela – la cual tenia el mismo nombre que mi prima Leah- le di una pequeña sonrisa y ella me miro solo que parecía que no pudiera comprender porque todos estábamos tan callados o serios, como dije es pequeña y tal vez le no entienda muy bien todo esto de la muerte de su padre

-hola pequeña-le dije colocándome a su altura y dándole un besito-vengo a ver a Angela como esta?

-Angela está muy antipática-dijo frunciendo su ceño-no quiere jugar conmigo y lo único que hace es llorar

-bueno cariño pero que tal si hacemos el intento a ver si conmigo quiere hablar-le dije con la mejor sonrisa que tenia

-esta bien , esta en su cuarto-señalo las escaleras-suerte!-me dijo cuando me encontraba subiendo las escaleras-hey! Después de verla no quieres jugar conmigo?

-L' sabes que jugaría contigo, pero digamos que en estos momentos no estoy de buen animo como para jugar y seguro te vas a aburrir jugando conmigo.

-pfff, esta bien-dijo caminando desanimada hacia la sala de estar

Llegue a la puerta del cuarto de Angela y me sorprendi al saber que no tenia seguro el cuarto, asi que entre y cerré la puerta esta vez si colocándole seguro

-Leah…a..a..mor dije que en estos momentos no estoy para jugar…puedes entender por favor-dijo con voz ronca

-no es Leah-dije acercándome a la cama

-BELLA!-corrio y se me quedo mirando congelada

-oh! Angela lo siento tanto-coloque los café en una mesa que estaba cerca mio y Sali corriendo sin mas ni menos compartimos un abrazo en el cual había necesidad yo necesitaba a mi amiga y ella mas que yo me necesitaba

-Bella estas aquí no lo puedo creer-lloro-amiga lo siento tu pap-corto-amiga esto …esto es terrible no se que hacer-

-Ang…perdóname no vine antes-le dije secándole las lagrimas-de verdad lo siento tu papa….no se que decir …cuentas conmigo lo sabes? Verdad?

-si si eso lo se-me miro seria-no te había llamado es que me cuesta asimilar esto, gracias amiga por venir y tu también estas mal ósea tu papa no esta del todo bien que digamos

-si tranquila me tarde en venir la verdad, y bueno mi papa no se encuentra muy bien pero el doctor tiene mucha fe con todos esos tratamientos que le están haciendo …pero no me dejan verlo-dije saliéndome las lagrimas-perdona por llorar se supone que la dura aquí debo ser yo

-aquí las dos estamos igual la verdad mi corazón mas destruido no puede estar mi padre y luego Charlie que es como mi segundo padre-

-si te entiendo-le pase un vaso de café y hay pasamos la noche hablando de cómo nos sentíamos sin guardar nada después de tanto hablar nos quedamos dormidas abrazadas juntas sumidas en un profundo sueño que gracias a dios fue tranquilo

A la mañana siguiente me desperté tarde eran como las once y le dije a Angela que debería ir con mi madre para poder alcanzarla en el hospital ella me dejo ir y prometió que si tenia tiempo iría al hospital ya que mucha gente venía a cada rato para visitar a la familia y darles el pésame

Cuando llegue al apartamento me di una ducha rápida me coloque unos jeans y un suéter gris me peine el cabello y lo deje suelto ya que lo tenia mojado cuando estaba recogiendo todas mis cosas revise mi celular; tenia 10 llamadas perdidas y todas del bello novio que tengo al cual no le envié un mensaje diciendo como iba todo como había prometido asi que decidí llamarlo

-_hola bella?_-dijo su bella voz la cual me iluminaba de nuevo esa voz es tan preciosa

-si soy yo discu…-me corto

-_como esta todo estaba preocupado no sabia nada de ti , asi que decidí irme hoy en la tarde hasta Seattle llego en la noche ok? Todo bien_-dijo muy rápido se le notaba que si estaba preocupado

A y si se me había olvidado recordarles Edward no se había venido conmigo de una vez ya que no encontró boleto y como su tio –con el cual se estaba quedando en Forks- se encontraba un poco enfermo decidió alcanzarme dentro de tres días, pero por lo visto lo iba a ver mas pronto de lo esperado lo cual me alegro mucho

-y tu tio?-dije, no quería que dejara a su pobre tio hay tirado muriéndose solo por estar aquí conmigo

_-Bells me importa eres tu! y además mi tio se encuentra mucho mejor_-

-bueno entonces llega estas noche?-pregunte para mi misma-bueno entonces me dices para recogerte-

-_no tranquila no quiero molestar me dices donde estas y yo te alcanzo_-no discutí ante eso asi que acepte y sin decir mas terminamos la llamada

Llegue al hospital y hay se encontraba mi mama hablando con un mejor humor con alguien al cual no llegue a reconocer pero cuando lo vi me quede en shock era Xavier Samuel un amigo con el cual tenia un pasado nos gustabamos y nos dimos una oportunidad pero terminamos porque el es un jugador de futbol muy famoso y tenia que viajar mucho , pero aunque terminamos siempre nos mantuvimos en contacto enviándonos correo y fotos-mas bien el me enviaba fotos a mi ya que el era el que visitaba todo esos hermosos países- de recordar todo esto me daba risa ya que recuerdo la cara de celos de Alec pagaría mucho para poder ver esa cara de nuevo

Me acerque para saludar a mi madre y Xavier que se encontraban en una animada conversación le toque el hombro a mi mama dándole una señal de que ya me encontraba aquí ella volteo y me abrazo

-querida..buenos días-dijo sonriente-amor me encontré a Xavier no es genial te acuerdas de el no?-dijo sonriendo la verdad parecía que le emocionaba mucho la idea de que Xavier estuviera aquí-claro que las causas no son tan buenas-dijo mi mama-querida Bells….

-disculpe por interrumpir señora-dijo Xavier mirándome-pero quiero saludar a su hija

-pues claro- dijo mi mama poicándole el ojo, dios mi mama en esto de verdad que no a madurado

-Isabella-me miro muy profundamente causándome un ligero sonrojo- Bella, me alegra verte de nuevo no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe-dio una pequeña pausa y me tomo la mano-de verdad que si te extrañe-susurro-será que puedo darte un abrazo

-claro que si-le dije dándole una tierna sonrisa-y yo tambien te extrañe, como no extrañar a un amigo como tu?-le dije extendiendo mis brazos el hizo una mueca según lo ultimo que dije pero luego me un dio en sus brazos que después de los de mi novio eran los brazos mas cómodos, Xavier es un chico con mucho encanto y casi perfecto-digo casi ya que después de conocer a Edward para mi no hay nada mas perfecto- bueno casi para mi pero se que se conseguirá una chica que para ella el sería perfecto

Me acaricio la mejilla causando un sonrojo de mi parte de nuevo

-y….amm…Xavier que haces aquí? Estas enfermo?-queria saber estaba en este piso del hospital en donde al parecer todos aquí estaban mas que mal

-bueno aunque no lo creas mi tio es el otro herido que iba en el carro con tu padre-me dijo un poco triste, y yo le di un corto abrazo de nuevo-tranquila todo estará bien los doctores tienen mucha fe-hice una mueca ante esto-y tambien la tienen con Charlie-mire hacia el piso y el tomo mi mano de nuevo-sobrevivirán Bella lo se!-dijo muy seguro de si mismo lo que me propino mucha seguridad

-gracias-le di una gran sonrisa sus palabras me cayeron bien de verdad que necesitaba un poco de seguridad y positivismo

-quieres dar un paseo-me pregunto

-me gustaría, si!, pero acabo de llegar déjame quedarme un rato mas, Rene me necesita-le dije y era verdad apenas llegue y ya me iba? a demás tenia que tratar de que las enfermeras me dejaran ver a mi padre

-sera para el almuerzo entonces?-pregunto de nuevo

-genial me envias un mensaje-conteste

-ok esta bien hasta entonces-dijo guiñándome el ojo y yo ante esto me sonroje como cosa rara

Fui con Rene que se encontraba tomando café y estaba terminando de hablar con la enfermera cuando esta me vio se despidió de mi madre me miro-de una manera no muy simpática-y siguió en su dirección

-y eso?-le pregunte a Rene con respecto a la enfermera

-ahhh no amor nada que te dejan ver a tu padre, a mi y apenas me dejan verlo-dijo mirándome haciendo una pequeña mueca con sus labios- pero la que tiene que preguntar aquí soy yo-dijo ahora con una sonrisa picara-que fue eso? Y por cierto Xavier esta muy bello-termino de decir entre carcajadas

-mama para!-la mira seria- y bueno si esta lindo, siempre lo fue-concluí-pero Edward es mas perfecto, el es tan Edward, si solo supieras son muchas cosas en combo es tan bello y sus bes…-pare al darme cuenta de que era con mi madre con quien estaba hablando pare de hablar, yo le contaba todo a Rene pero de todas maneras esas cosas dan pena

-ujummmm como que te dio fuerte ese muchacho-rio al final- y bueno la verdad es muy lindo y guapo, pero no me acuerdo bien ese dia estaba muy estresada pero se noto que era como un nueve o un diez-dijo en broma-pero hablas de el como no se si lo quisieras mucho o hasta lo amaras-dijo ahora seria mirándome

-mama yo…ash!-no sabia que responder

-apenas se conocen Bells-

-si mama-dije quejándome-deja de hablar de eso si, no no no….

-no que-me corto

-no me compliques las cosas asi como están están-suspire-perfectas

-si si lo quieres-murmuro bajito pero logre escuchar y le di una mirada de pocos amigos ante esto

Nos quedamos un rato mas hablando-gracias a dios mi mama cambio el tema-,tomando cafe y recibiendo visitas y buenas noticias ya que decían que a mi padre se le veían mas símbolos de vida y que puede que mañana despierte como si nada, al rato regreso Xavier a charlar un poco-por lo cual mas que todo fueron preguntas muy continuas de Rene- y después cuando llego la hora del almuerzo nos fuimos a TGI FRAIDAY el cual quedaba cerca del hospital , y llegamos en su lujoso porche azul , del cual quede totalmente enamorada-ese le daba como diez cachetas a mi mini Cooper, pero hey nada como un mini Cooper- al entrar pedimos una mesa para dos cerca de la barra

-y dime como va tu vida-pregunto iniciando conversación- que estabas haciendo este verano ?

-bueno fui s forcks-dije emocionada-pero me regrese-ahora hice una mueca ante esto-pero la estaba pasando bastante bien con mi primos y…-suspire al recordarlo que por cierto ya debería estar tomando el avión

-y….-pregunto curioso

-es un chico-me sonroje

-jaja que tu novio-pregunto sarcástico

-si-afirme colocándome aun mas roja

-que?-pregunto de nuevo-no me contaste nada de esto cuando lo conociste?-pregunto no muy emocionado de esto

-calma-le dije agitando mis manos en señal de pare-nos conocimos hace poco pero..

-pero?-me corto

-sabes..cuando conoces a alguien y bueno no se asi sea muy poco el tiempo que se conozcan quieres estar con el todo el tiempo, como si…-trate de explicarme-solo supieras que es para ti

-que amor a primera vista? Ja!-respondió sarcástico

-si y no te burles-lo mire mal-que no has sentido algo asi?

-si la verdad si y lo siento – me dijo tomando mi mano

Me quede sorprendida ante esta reacción pero gracias a dios en ese momento nos atendieron, la salida paso muy tranquila no tocamos el temade nuevo asi que más que todo hablamos de lo que planeábamos hacer y recordando las locuras que hicimos, cuando terminamos me llevo hasta mi casa ya que Rene dijo que se venía en camino y que me esperaba en el apartamento para luego visitar a la familia de Angela

Y hay me encontraba con Xavier en la puerta de mi casa dejándome, como antes cuando éramos novios

-bueno este es el adiós-dijo repitiendo la misma frese que decía cuando estábamos juntos

-un hasta luego-le respondi- nos vemos-me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla

Cuando me gire para abrir la puerta Xavier se me voltio bruscamente y me coloco pegada entre la pared y su cuerpo, luego lentamente acerco sus labios a los mios dándome un beso muy divino-si me permiten decir-su lengua roso mi labio inferior preguntando por una entrada a la cual le di permiso, sus manos viajaron hasta mis caderas y me acerco hasta el rozo sus caderas contra mi vientre y pude sentir como se sentía de caliente gimió en mi boca lo que me hizo gemir también, cuando ya no teníamos mas aire bajo besando lentamente ni cuello. Pero no era lo mismo no tenia magia buscaba en ese beso la magia que tenia con Edward pero no había nada, cuando se separo estábamos agitados y me miro muy profundamente que me llego a intimidar su mirada-no tanto como la de mi novio-y pronuncio lo que temía en mi interior

-Isabella –pauso para tomar aire- yo Xavier aun te sigo queriendo-pausa de nuevo para un respiro mas profundo- TE AMO

Y luego sonó mi celular con el tono de Edward…..

* * *

**HOLA chicos espero que le guste el capitulo la verdad me encanto colocar a Xavier el cual es una competencia para Edward ya que este chico no se va a querer dar a vencer…no quiero decir mas ..asi que no les dire mas adelantos**

**De verdad que espero que les guste y dejen reviews para saber si les gusto el capiii los quiero bye xo!**

**Mariolga! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Dios que acababa de hacer no lo asimilaba aun como ….como pude besar a Xavier no se si fue que me deje llevar por el momento porque yo no lo quería a el bueno no de la manera de que el quiere que lo quiera esto la verdad es horrible ahora tendría que decirle a Edward? Del cual ya seguro llevo como dos llamadas perdidas, no era capaz de contestar solo estaba en este shock emocional

Xavier apoyo su frente en la mía mirándome intensamente yo solamente estaba enojada conmigo y con Xavier-mas que todo conmigo-por lo que acababa de pasar asi que voltee mi cabeza para que no estemos cara a cara y lo empuje luego lo mire intensamente y le dije:

-vete, no te quiero ver-

-no, que dices-se veia confundido- me besaste fue un hermoso beso, Bella yo te amo-pauso-te lo he dicho ya dos veces y tu solo me respondes con un "vete"-

-Xavier no se como hablarte en estos momentos sin herirte la verdad-dije furiosa-solo VETE!-

Sabia que el no tenia toda la culpa, yo tenia parte bueno mayor parte yo le di ilusiones Sali con el y como el dijo lo bese le respondí el beso, se me acumularon lagrimas de rabia y de dolor habia engañado a Edward con todo esto y no se sentia nada bien

-es por el?- pregunto y yo no conteste por lo que continuo-dime?-segui sin responder-Bella los cuentos de hadas no existen ese muchacho no lo conoces tan bien como me conoces a mi llevamos años conociéndonos y somos hechos el uno para el otro, a demas no sabes que se trae ese chamo en manos, no es bueno para ti, y si te termina hiriendo?-

-no hables asi de el , me entiendes?-conteste furiosa-y si, si es por el, te dejo por el, porque tu no sabes lo bueno, perfecto y espectacular que es, nunca llegaras a ser tan bueno como el! y me importa mucho asi que callate y lárgate-dije ya casi roja de la rabia

El se quedo sorprendido y sin decir mas partió hacia el ascensor pero antes de montarse me miro y me dijo:

-no pierdo fácilmente a las personas que amo-pauso-mas bien lucho por ellas- y asi como si nada se fue

Entre a la casa furiosa tiraba todo lo que estaba a mi alcanse y fui hasta el baño para lavarme la cara ese estupido me beso y yo le devolví el beso, lo unico que veia y pensaba era en Edward cuando pense que ya estaba lo mas calamada tome mi celular y vi las 2 llamadas perdidas de Edward tambien tenia un mensaje

_"amor seguro estas ocupada te estaba llamando solo dame la dirección de donde estas para tomar un taxi, besos_"

Ahora me sentia peor "seguro estas ocupada" si besando a otro ashhh!. Le respondi el mensaje dándole correctamente la direccion del apartamento, no lo queria llamar ya que notaria mi voz nerviosa y un poco ronca, ahora me dirigí hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua me logre calmar-solo un poco- y después de cinco minutos mi celular volvio a sonar, haciendome contestar rapidamente

-hola-dije aclarando mi garganta

.-_amor adivina que_- era Rene- _me dejaron quedarme una noche aquí asi que me quedare_-respondió sin esperar una respuesta mia

-quieres que te lleve algo?-

-_no tranquila, ya busque el carro en la casa y aproveche y me traje algo de ropa no es increible?_- respondio con emocion acumulada

-si , genial-coneste con nada de emoción-mama Edward ya va llegando ,y se quedara aquí en el apartamento-

-_que?_-dijo con vos dramatica-_bueno esta bien, y cuídense, lo digo de verdad cuidense mira que es un muchacho y se va a quedar a dormir-dijo ahora entre un tono serio y pícaro_

-si mama, nos vemos-me despedi sin esperar respuesta

Apenas colgue el telefono sono el timbre, y sabiendo quien era mi cuerpo empezó a temblar me emocione y senti como me ponia roja ahora es que asimilaba la parte de que íbamos a estar solos en el apartamento; Sali corriendo con emoción hacia la puerta y cuando la abri estaba ese dios en la puerta con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada-como había podido comparar a Xavier con el, no tenia explicación Edward vale oro- entro y me abrazo fuertemente, sus brazos se amoldaron a mi de una manera espectacular me apreto hacia el y yo bajito gemi me encantaba el contacto de nuestros cuerpos- y yo empecé a sentir todo ese cosquilleo alrededor de todo mi cuerpo- se acerco asia mi para besarme yo gustosamente también me acerque colocándome de puntillas pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y juntamos nuestros labios en una danza que no queria que terminara el enrollo su brazos en mi cintura y me acerco mas hacia el llevándome mas adentro de la casa, su lengua jugo con la mia y su mano derecha se introdujo lentamente debajo de mi camisa su roce me causo cosquilleo y lujuria por lo cual temblé y solté un gemido muy bajito, pero todo no puede ser tan perfecto Edward se tropezó con una de las tantas cosas que habia tirado en mi momento de rabia, lo cual trajo como consecuencia la caída de Edward yo no pude hacer mas que reírme de el y el solo se levanto colocando una mueca y luego su bella sonrisa torcida

-hola-dijo acercándose- te extrañe-suspiro y me dio un besito corto-si si que te extrañe-

-ujumm…-dije apoyando mi cabeza de su pecho tratando de calmar mi pulso mientras el acariciaba mi espalda

-como esta tu papa?-me pregunto todo serio pero yo solo rei como una loca-disculpa por no verle el chiste?-dijo confuso frunciendo su ceño

-jaja no …es que-pause para reírme-llegas como el chico sexy dándome besos y ahora te comportas como otro totalmente serio-

En ese instante tomo mi trasero levantándome yo gemi lo mas bajo que pude ante esto y enrolle mis piernas en su cintura –haciendo que se pusiera mas caliente el ambiente Edward con solo hacer eso me volvía loca-lo siguiente que senti fue la pared Edward se acerco al nivel de que nos rozábamos los labios y como si fuera poco me unió mas hacia el empezando un camino con sus labios hacia mi oreja lamió mi lóbulo-yo solo podia apretar mis manos con fuerza ante sus cabellos cobres- haciendome gemir de nuevo

-y dime-acaricio mi pierna-cual prefieres?

-yo…-gemí esta vez mas alto cuando beso mi cuello- am…Edward!-dios ya no podia mas estaba bajo su efecto

-si…-pauso para dar un corto beso en el cuello-ya sabes cual?

-amm..,- paso su lengua mandándome un montón de sensaciones en mi cuerpo ya no podía mas de verdad-BESAME-dije demandante

Como se lo pedi lo hizo me beso de manera frenética esos labios eran perfecto sabian que hacer, y sus manos –sus perfectas manos que sabían como acariciar- recorrían mis piernas y cintura yo solo lo besaba pero un pequeño recuerdo vino a mi mente el recuerdo de el beso que me dio Xavier hace pocos minutos y como yo pude dejarme llevar lo cual fue muy estupido porque no habia nada como Edward y eso lo podia afirmar mil y un veces

-Ed..Ed.. para-dije entre jadeos

En cinco segundos ya estaba con mis pies en el piso buscando por mas aire apoyada en la pared y mi novio –el cual se veía totalmente sexy en estos momentos con su cabello desordenado gracias a mi, y jadeante con ojos de deseo-se encontraba apoyado en la pared de al frente, sonreí por la bella imagen que tenia delante de mi

-que?-dijo ahora ya sin jadear pero tenia una voz ronca

-es solo que-me acerque hacia el quedando frente a frente- te vez muy sexy asi!-

-si no quieres que siga pasando lo que estaba pasando, primero no te muerdas el labio- no me había dado cuenta que me lo estaba mordiendo y en ese momento me lo deje de morder-segundo perdóname, si me pase por lo que hice ahorita-sonrei porque hay estaba el Edward serio- el Edward serio no!-dijo mas afirmando que preguntando uniéndose a si a mi risa

-sabes me encantan los dos, porque los dos te complementan a la final-dije dandole un beso en su pecho

-a mi tambien me encanta como eres-

-bueno..ya que sabemos que nos encanta la actitud del otro que tal si salimos a comer pizza o algo asi-hice una mueca-sabes mama no viene asi que podemos hacer algo los dos no se ordenas comida china…

-me parece genial la idea de las pizzas-me corto

Después de que Edward se instalo bien en la casa decidimos salir a comer pizza nos fuimos caminando ya que la pizzería quedaba como a dos cuadras, cuando llegamos nos sentamos en una mesa la cual estaba de frente a la puerta dejando asi que Edward y yo vieramos quien entraba a la pizzería

-a la final no me respondiste-dijo cuando terminamos de ordenar yo lo mire con cara de "no te entiendo"- de cómo esta tu papa- me aclaro

-oh ya!-rei bajito- esta bastante bien –se me salio una muy grande sonrisa de verdad estaba feliz de que mi papa se estuviera mejorando ya empezaba a confiar mas en los doctores- mi mama se quedara hoy por eso no viene a casa y bueno la verdad al principio no fue tan facil ya que cuando llegamos…..- y de eso mas que todo nos quedamos hablando le conté todo de cómo los médicos me rechazaron (y que aun no me dejan ver a mi padre) ,cuando fui a la casa de Angela, le conté sobre Xavier de que estaba aquí puso una cara no muy complaciente cuando le dije que había tenido una relación con el en el pasado ;por dentro me estaba muriendo ya que me imaginaba de solo contarle que lo habia besado la verdad no sabia como iba a hacer eso pero gracias a dios luego se calmo, mas que todo la que hablaba era yo y el comentaba cosas reconfortables o cosas como que le hubiese gustado llegar antes para estar conmigo

Cuando ya estábamos esperando la cuenta por la puerta aparece Xavier yo me congele por un momento y me puse muy nerviosa por eso lo cual Edward noto pero también Xavier noto que lo estaba mirando y el muy descarado se acerco hacia la mesa para saludar

-hola-dijo ya cuando estaba en nuestra mesa-como estas preciosa –me pico el ojo

-bien!-dije fulminándolo con la mirada-Xavier te presento a mi NOVIO-dije señalando a Edward

-ja!-lo miro mal-asi que esta es la competencia-dijo Xavier-de verdad Bella?

-disculpa?-se paro Edward quedando frente a Xavier poniéndome un poco nerviosa –no te conozco la verdad pero por tu cara de pajuo puedo ver de que tus intenciones no son buenas con MI NOVIA, y la verdad no creo que a ella le agrade que estes aquí

-le agrado Edward eso te lo puedo aclarar la verdad, además yo estuve primero que tu-no sabia que hacer estaba petrificada en el lugar donde estaba y la gente ya se encontraba alrededor observando todo el espectáculo-entendiste primero que tu Edward-termino de decir Xavier

-lo cual aclara muy bien que solo fuiste un pasado ella ahora esta conmigo y no contigo-Xavier se enojo mucho ante la respuesta que dio Edward

-si tan solo te contara….-Xavier me miro, ooh dios iba a contar lo del beso no lo podia creer tenia que reaccionar

-BASTA YA!-grite ninguno de los dos me miro seguían viéndose cara a cara enojados , pero al menos habia parado de dejar de hablar Xavier- Xavier vete de aquí lo unico que haces es causar problemas y no queremos llamar mucho la atención eso es algo que te gusta hacer a ti no a nosotros-le agarre la mano a Edward y se la apreté con fuerza el me miro con una mirada la cual no se como describirla-nos vamos?-le pregunte

-si-dijo solo eso pero por lo menos ya no estaba tan tenso como antes se devolvió a la mesa pago y nos fuimos del lugar dejando a Xavier hay parado como un bobo

El camino hacia el apartamento fue terrible Edward iba muy callado con cara de serio, y me imagino porque seguro que estaba muy confuso por las palabras que había dicho el estupido de Xavier , creo que era tiempo de que le dijera que nos habiamos besado. Cuando ya llegamos yo fui directo a la cocina por un vaso de agua para calmarme y luego me dirigí a la sala sentándome al lado de el en el mueble

-bella-me dijo mirándome profundamente a los ojos-tu sientes algo por el?-

-No-respondí de inmediato

-pues el parece muy seguro de que sigues enamorado de el , estas segura que no sientes nada-no podia creer lo que me estaba diciendo es un ridiculo, no podia creer que no creyera toda las cosas que le dije

-no crees en lo que te dije?- pregunte incrédula levantándome del mueble-fui muy sincera te quiero es a ti a nadie mas el fue pasado y si regreso pero a mi ya NO me gusta el….es solo quee….-hay estaba flaqueando yo estaba diciendo la verdad yo quiero a Edward, Xavier es solo pasado a mi ya no me gustaba el; el problema esta en que nos besamos pero la verdad ese beso no fue nada para mi no hay nada como Edward la verdad y lo peor es que el veía algo raro en esto el sabia que escondía algo

-es solo que que..?- pregunto-dime Bella es solo que…..-pauso-dime porque el estaba tan seguro de esas palabras que dijo en la pizzería

-porque…-murmure

-porque?-dijo levantándose ahora el del mueble con la mandíbula tensada y las manos empuñadas-dime-

-por que el y yo..nos besamos-pause-hoy!- y hay lo vi todo, como se ponía mas enojado pero a la vez en sus ojos pude ver el dolor puro, yo me quería morir se lo había dicho pero tenia que aclararle de que yo lo quería a el de que eso no significo nada para mi la pregunta era como? Confiaría en mi de nuevo? No lo quería dejar escapar el es lo mejor que me a pasado y no iba a dejar escapar algo asi

Nos quedamos asi como por cinco minutos el mirándome y yo –como una estupida- con los ojos aguados apunto de llorar no sabia que decir en estos momentos pero luego se rompió el silencio

-bien-dijo de modo seco , tan seco que sentí que me habían lanzado una lanza con solo eso y me lo merecía , el esataba en todo su derecho pero no lo iba a dejar escapar como había dicho antes "eso si que no", salte de un brinco cuando escuche como tiraba la puerta del cuarto donde se iba a quedar a dormir esta noche ,yo solo me deje caer en el mueble agarrando mi cara con fuerza tratando de respirar bien y de no llorar

Eso te pasa por perra

Dijo una voz en mi cabeza la cual la odie ya que muy adentro me sentía asi como pude engañar a Edward?

-pero no lo voy a dejar escapar, porque yo …yo ..yo..yo lo amo-le respondí a la voz de mi cabeza

* * *

**Hello! Chicos de verdad espero que les guste la historia me encantaría que me dejaran reviews para poder enterarme…yyyy quiero saber que les gustaría que pasara a ver si se lo puedo agregar a lo que yo mas o menos tengo pensado**

**Bueno después de esto ya verán como se repone Edward y como Bella pide las disculpas pero seguirá Xavier hay en esa relación o tambien regresara alguien del pasado de Edward? Sigan leyendo porfisss**

**Reviews**

**Xoxoxo mariolga**


	10. Chapter 10

Ya eran como las dos y media de la mañana y aun nada no podía conciliar el sueño y Edward no habia salido de su cuarto-lo sabia ya que había dejado la puerta de mi cuarto abierta para ver si salía, ya que su habitación estaba justo al frente de la mía- lo estaba esperando para ver si lo enfrentaba de nuevo y le hacia entender de nuevo de que era el , el unico que importa y el que quiero no a nadie mas no a Xavier solo a el , solo a Edward.

Pensé que Edward no iba a salir de la habitación hasta mañana asi que de una manera u otra tenia que llegar a dormir pero la verdad no podía asi que decidí tomar un libro para leer un poco a ver si me calmaba y asi podria conciliar el sueño, abri la gaveta de mi mesa de noche y saque el primer libro que encontre por sorpresa resulto ser el libro que ya me habia leído como un millon de veces "cumbres borrascosas" no me moleste mucho y decidí leerlo, cuando ya habia terminado de leer un capitulo completo comencé a bostezar, me rendi y coloque el libro en la mesa de noche y me acurruque entre las sabanas.

Me encontraba en una fiesta pero no cualquier fiesta era la misma fiesta a la que fui con Leah el mismo dia que llegue a Forks, donde conocí a Edward. El estaba en la fiesta y me hizo señas para que fuera con el se veia feliz , mejor dicho estaba feliz seguro ya me habia perdonado y logro entender de que no queria a nadie mas que a el, fui corriendo hacia el, el me recibió con una bella sonrisa

-me alegra que estes aquí-me dijo

-a mi tambien-le dvolvi una sonrisa- gracias por entenderme y perdonarme

-no gracias a ti-dijo-por hacerme ver como son las cosas, y bueno los amigos se pelean de vez en cuando no?

-los amigos?- pregunte confusa

-si Bella amigos como tu y yo, bueno mejores amigos en nuestro caso-no entendia que estaba diciendo yo no queria ser su mejor amiga por que decia eso ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa- Bella me diste a entender muy bien los sentimientos tu tenias tu amor del pasado y yo al mio, ellos volvieron.

-que de que me estas hablando quienes volvieron?- no entendia nada me sentia como una estupida porque estaba hablando de amores del pasado

-Maria –dijo-y tu tienes a Xavier, yo se que tu lo amas , me lo diste a entender la otra vez en tu casa por eso nos separamos, tu te fuiste con el y yo afortunadamente la encontre a ella-voltio su mirada-mirala ahí esta,Maria…Maria ven!

Una mujer muy hermosa se acerco hacia nosotros y la tal Maria le dio un muy no casto beso a Edward y lo peor es que el estaba feliz con ella , se le notaba en su mirada

-un placer soy Maria-dijo la mujer mientras estrechábamos nuestras manos- oye te debo mucho gracias por cuidarlo mientras no estaba, pero ahora me lo quedo yo-rio con una risa macabra

-si Maria porque yo te amo-dijo el mirandola con adoración

-Nooooooooooooooooooo- grite como loca

Me desperte exaltada en la cama me sentia acalorada asi que bote las sabanas al piso estaba nerviosa porque me habia dejado , agradecía a dios despertar la verdad , porque pense que todo eso era verdad , y si era una señal? Si Edward me va a dejar por un amor del pasado? No lo podía permitir eso me puso peor y comence a llorar pero me pare de la cama y me dije a mi misma que parara que ya no podia seguir con esto asi que fui al baño me lave la cara –aunque no funciono mucho se me seguía viendo un poco los ojos rojos- luego me dirigí hacia mi destino el cuarto de Edward y empecé a tocar como loca-al fin y al cabo estaba en mi casa no?-nadie abría y empecé a golpear la puerta mas duro, no paso ni un segundo y el ya estaba parado delante mio con la puerta abierta con una mirada seria , cabello desordenado, un panatalon largo sin camisa lo cual lo hacia ver muy sexy ya que se veia su perfecto abdomen-el cual me hacia babear- pero pare de mirarlo ya que yo habia venido para otra cosa , y sin que el me dijera nada lo empuje –el no hizo mucha presión por lo cual fue mas facil-entre en el cuarto y cerre la puerta

-NO voy a dejar que me dejes-dije de una vez-yo te quiero a ti a nadie mas, Xavier no me importa-se veia confundido pero de todas maneras segui hablando-no te voy a dejar ir con un amor del pasado, no Edward tan solo no!, luchare por ti!, entiéndeme que lo que paso con Xavier no fue nada , el no me importa nada, cuantas veces quieres que te diga o explique dime por que lo are cuantas veces tu quieras-ya me estaba poniendo histérica asi que me trate de calmar colocando una mano en mi pecho como si eso me hiciera respirar mejor- dime algo DIOS!

Se quedo en su sitio donde estaba congelado pero después de cinco segundos camino hacia mi, me acaricio la cara y coloco una mano suya sobre mi mano que estaba en mi pecho

-que amor del pasado?- pregunto

-ahh?-

-dijiste que no me ibas a dejar ir por un amor del pasado-me aclaro

-yo, es que tube un estupido sueño en donde me dejabas por otra y entonces….-carcajeo- dime me vas a perdonar?-le pregunte casi gritándole

-Bella- apoyo su frente con la mia-no te voy a decir que no estoy dolido pero de una u otra forma siento que me sentire mas dolido si me alejo de ti, o si terminamos esta relacion

En ese mismo instante lo abrase como nunca el envolvió sus brazos en mi pequeño cuerpo, y yo empece a besar su hermoso pecho pude sentir como el se tenso pero después reia por mi acción , alce mi mirada para toparme con la de el

-no puedo creer que fui tan estupida, de verdad lo siento-

-ya dejemos eso a tras, confío en ti-me acaricio mi mejilla- te creo, y por favor no toques mas el tema

-como usted diga capitan-le respondi con sonrisa picara

-sabes-pauso- ya que podíamos considerar esto una pelea o discusión deberíamos darnos- se acerco hacia mi hasta que nuestros labios rosaran amaba cuando hacia eso- nuestro beso de reconciliación-ronroneo

-que esperas-eso fue lo unico que fui capaz de responder

Al instante senti sus labios chocar con los mios yo me puse en puntillas para tenerlo mas cerca pero después de unos minutos eso ya no me era suficiente lo necesitaba mas cerca lo cual el noto y por eso me alzo haciendo que enrollara mis piernas en su cintura

-amo cuando haces eso-dije sin aire

-yo también-respondio dandole una pequeña apretada a mi trasero haciendome gemir

-sigueme besando-le dije

-como usted diga capitana-me respondio imitando lo que yo antes habia dicho

Poco a poco fue caminando hacia la cama , colocandome de una manera muy delicada , me empecé a sentir nerviosa yo aun no sabia nada de esto aun era virgen pero sabia que con el lo queria hacer, pero me doleria? El sabria que yo era virgen? Todas esas preguntas se perdieron cuando Edward se coloco encima de mi y empezo a besar mi cuello haciendo gemir por milésima vez

-adoro tus gemidos-dijo con esa voz ronca y sexy

Yo no respondi a eso solo busque sus labios y empezamos a besarnos, coloque mis piernas alrededor de su cintura –el gimio ante esto lo cual me encanto ya que pude sentir que el me queria tanto como yo a el- una de sus manos fue a acariciar y apretar mi pierna derecha mientras su otra mano se introducía en mi camisa , yo solo enrollaba mis manos en sus cabellos despeinandolo, queria mas de el asi que subi mis caderas logrando sentir de que el estaba ya listo y duro-muy duro- para mi, esto nos hizo gemir a los dos. Ya nos comenzábamos a desesperar por lo cual Edward me quito la camisa dejándome sin nada me puse nervios me queria tapar

-no estes nerviosa-dijo con una mirada impactante- eres hermosa

Y sin mas se dirigio hacia mis seno derecho y su otra mano masajeaba mi otro seno , ya yo estaba fuera de control y decía su nombre en voz alta sin importarme si alguien me podia escuchar solo lo queria hacer

-oh Bella!- gimió- no sabes lo mucho que te necesito

-ujumm-dije pero sono mas como un suspiro-yo tambien

-te quiero, ya conmigo- ahora besaba mi cuello

-yo tambien- respondi tomandolo de la cara y trayéndolo hacia mi para asi besarlo

Edward empezo a bajarse los pantalones , se estaba preparando de verdad iba a estar con Edward mi primera vez con este hermoso Dios que callo delante de mi , lo queria todo para mi-aunque tengo que admitir que me sentia nerviosa porque iba a perder mi virginidad- cuando quedo solo en boxers vino hacia mi de nuevo besandome

-Edward…lo vas a hacer suave verdad?- pregunte en voz ronca la verdad no se porque lo pregunte era muy ridículo pero es que salio de una manera muy espontánea

-suave por que suave bella-dijo besando mi cuello-lo quiero hacer con todas mis fuerzas nunca habia querido tanto a alguien-

-muy fuerte?-cuando pregunte esto el se me quedo mirando, como tratando de unir las piezas de un rompe cabeza

-Bella amor eres virgen?- me pregunto serio

-yo …-dije apenada colocándome toda roja-si!-dije finalmente como soltando una bomba

El se separo de mi y se logro sentar en la cama suspirando viendo hacia la nada, miestras yo recogía mi camisa por lo que veia hoy no íbamos a hacer nada tenia tanta pena que cuando termine de colocarme la camisa camine hacia la puerta para irme pero algo me lo impidio , y no era nada mas que Edward me acerco hacia el lentamente hasta que enrollo sus brasos en mi cintura mientras yo ocultaba mi cara en su pecho ante este gesto el beso la parte superior de mi cabeza

-yo…-empece a hablar

-no digas nada-me corto- no pense que fueras virgen Bella, y la verdad me puso muy nervioso es que nunca e…, bueno nunca le e quitado la virginidad a alguien por asi decirlo- alce mi cara para verlo y vi una mueca extraña pero se seguia viendo lindo- me asuste un poco-rio- ashh soy un cobarde pero de algo estoy seguro no quiero que pierdas tu virginidad asi en este apartamento en el cuarto de huésped-rei nerviosa- y bueno nuestra primera vez juntos tampoco, eso fue una reacción de nuestras locas hormonas- ahora reímos los dos en unísono-Dios Bella me tienes nerivioso

-no lo estes-le calme- la nerviosa aquí soy yo

-créeme que puedo estar hasta mas nerviosa que tu-me dijo haciéndome sonrojar- solo dejemos el cuarto de huesped y esos otros lugares para las siguientes veces, pero no para tu primera vez, y para nuestra primera vez juntos los dos

-como haces?- el solo me miro sin respondes- como haces para ser tan tierno, eres tan lindo-dije dandole un corto beso en el pecho

-mis encantos-reimos los dos juntos- aquí la bella eres tu sin duda- me beso pero de manera corta podia sentir que teniamos miedo de profundizar el beso ya que eso nos llevaria a donde estabamos antes

-amm..como que hora sera?- pregunte cuando reaccione que no habia dormido nada y que puede de que ya este amaneciendo y tenia que estar temprano en el hospital para ver a mi padre

-ohh-se quedo impresionado cuando vio la hora-un cuarto para las seis

-bueno creo que es tiempo para el desayuno tostadas o waffles?- le pregunte

-los waffles son mi especialidad querida-me dijo con una sonrisa muy satisfactoria

-bueno veremos quien gana porque también es la mia-respondi retandolo

Todo fue un desastre en resumen, bueno no todo porque la pasamos genial llenándonos de harina, huevos, leche, etc, cuando vimos que ya habíamos hecho suficiente desastre y no habiamos cocinado nada decidimos limpiar la cocina para luego ir a un restaurante a desayunar

Cuando estábamos listos para salir eran como las siete de la mañana ahí me di cuenta de que no habia dormido nada- pero la verdad me importaba muy poco- bajamos en el ascensor agarrados de la mano y nos dirigimos para el estacionamiento para tomar mi carro, cuando Edward lo vio puedo jurar que se quedo en shock –nunca lo habia visto asi con esa cara tan comica-lo unico que hacia era mirarme a mi y a mi bello carro

-tu con un mini Cooper?- pregunto aun incredulo

-si yo con un mini Cooper- dije-algun problema?-dije fingiendo estar mal humorada

-no es que es difícil de imaginar-

-si vieras el que me iban a regalar de verdad- murmure

-cual?-cual pregunto cuando se subio en el carro

-un porshe 911 negro-dije normalmente-pero que mas puedo decir no cambio a mi mini Cooper

-QUE EL 911?- pregunto entrando en otro estado de shock lo cual solo a mi me hizo reir – debes amar mucho este carro para no cambiarlo por ese porshe-dijo negando con la cabeza

-si me gusta bastante- reafirme lo que dijo- pero bueno que mas ese porshe lo puedo pedir y me lo pueden dar cuando quiera – el solo me miro confundido esto era muy cómico ver como mi novio ponia todas esas caras- mencione que mi mama trabaja en una agencia de carro y bueno mas que todo es vicepresidenta, el presidente es mi tio y, este puedo pedir el carro que quiera sin problema?

El no respondio como por cinco minutos

-no eso si que no lo mencionaste , lo hubiese mencionado primero cuando nos conocimos y me hubiese enamorado de ti mas rápido

-ridículo-le dije pegandole en el hombro juguetonamente y el solo respondio tomando mi mano para darle un tierno beso

Llegamos a un cafetín que no quedaba tan lejos de el hospital –siempre venia aquí con mi mama por lo cual sabia que era muy bueno- cuando entramos no habia mucha gente asi que nos sentamos y nos vinieron a atender muy rapido pedimos café con leche –de esos ricos espumosos- , juego de naranja natural y tostadas me levante de la mesa pidiéndole permiso a Edward para llamar a mi mama y saber si ya estaba despierta para ver como habia pasado la noche, que le podia llevar de desayuno y saber como seguía mi papa

-_hola_-respondio una voz adormilada

-mama es bella, perodon no sabia que estabas dormida

-_no tranquila bebe, dime que paso un inconveniente?_- pregunto un poco preocupada

- no mama todo esta bien es solo de que estoy con Edward en la cafetería que queda cerca del hospital sabes?- ella afirmo con un simple "ujum"- y bueno me preguntaba si querias que te llevara algo de aquí para que no te compres nada en la cafetería del hospital

-_si amor me encantaría, gracias pideme amm_..-se quedo pensando por unos segundos-_un cachito con café descafeinado , gracias amor_

-de nada mama nos vemos dentro de un rato-me despedi dando por terminada la llamada y caminando hacia la mesa donde estaba sentada con Edward la mesera ya nos estaba trayendo la comida para este momento

-se ve delicioso- dije sentándome al frente de mi novio

-si, buena opción de venir a este lugar, creo que es mejor de lo que hubiéramos podido hacer en casa- rei- que dijo tu mama?

-dijo que- tome un poco de jugo para pasar la comida que estaba en mi boca- le trajéramos algo , un cachito y un café descafeinado para ser mas específicos

-bien- hizo una mueca se veia algo extraño

-que paso?- el subio los hombros ante la pregunta pero no la contesto por lo cual pregunte de nuevo- dime que paso?

-Alice llamo bueno estaban en alta voz Todos!-

-y….-segui insistiendo

-y…-movio las manos con una linda mueca en la cara- dicen que quieren venir para acá a pasar una semana y apoyarte y todo eso pero el problema es que vienen con Irina

-no entiendo cual es el problema- me aclare la garganta- quien es Irina?

-ella es una amiga de Alice se conocieron en un campamento bueno en un campamento al que fuimos Alice y yo juntos , pero….- se paso la mano por su hermoso cabello

-no entiendo que saliste con Irina es eso….Edward tranquilo puedo aceptar eso es decir entiendo de que hallas tenido relaciones anteriores

-nonono- se paso de nuevo la mano por el cabello- es que Bella yo no era como tu me conoces ahora o sea yo con las chicas no era asi era… un maldito desgraciado que solo las tenia por que pensaba que eran bonitas y ellas sabian que solo eran para pasar el rato y de todas maneras venian conmigo – pauso mientras yo captaba todo lo que me decia- tu me as cambiado demasiado yo nunca habia sido asi, digamos que las chicas conocían de mi solo el "Edward sexy" que luego de pasarla bien se iba

-tu….-trate de que salieran mas palabras pero no salio nada

-Bella entiéndeme contigo no soy asi tu eres totalmente diferente tu eres …- pauso aun confundido como si tuviera miedo de lo que iba a decir- Bella me importas mucho y te quiero…..y tambien quiero que sepas que no soy el mismo bastardo que antes creeme.

Bueno le creía veia en sus ojos verdad a demas para que me habia contado toda esa historia del el bastardo que era antes si aun no lo seguía siendo? Decidi creerle pero aun quedaba una pregunta en mi cabeza

-entonces jugaste con Irina y tienes miedo de enfrentarla es eso?-

-bueno si jugue con Irina pero muy feo ella ….-trato de aclarar sus ideas- en el campamento me juntaba con unos "y que amigos".-hizo comillas con sus dedos- y una noche estábamos apostando mientras comentabamos quienes eran las chicas mas lindas del campamento y concordamos de que Irina se merecia un buen puesto , pero que tambien era la unica virgen- hizo una triste expresión ante esto- asi que apostaron a ver si en una semana yo le quitaba la virginidad y yo acepte

Yo no sabia que decir tan Bastardo era Edward muchas dudas salieron en mi cabeza

_Y si esta haciendo lo mismo contigo Bella? _– dijo una voz en mi cabeza pero trate de negarme ante esto

No me hebia dado cuenta de que tenia mi cabeza agachada mientras contaba toda la historia

-no tengo hambre-fue lo unico que pude decir

-lo sabia , sabia que te ibas a poner asi-dio un golpe a la mesa lo que me hizo dar un pequeño brinco y mirarlo el tenia los ojos tristes y de inmediato se paro de su silla para colocarse al lado mio agachado haciendo que yo solo me agachara un poco para quedar frente a frente- no soy el mismo me odio por eso pero Bella creeme que contigo no soy asi no te are daño

-solo te pido algo-le dije seria

-dime!- dijo el esperando con ansias mi petición

-si ya no me quieres solo dimelo, prometeme que lo aras-

El me miro confuso y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente tomando mis manos

-Bella nunca jugaria contigo , y si eso que estas diciendo que lo dudo mucho que pase pasa te lo dire- me miro serio- pero no quiero que pase y no creo que pase me imagino estar contigo siempre – se acerco hacia mi y nos besamos me tuve que recordar a mi misma que estábamos en una cafetería por lo cual me separe de el y el solo me pico el ojo – voy a pedirle a la mesera que nos traiga lo que tu mama pidio para llevar y la cuenta

-ok –dije acercándolo hacia mi para darle un corto beso no se porque pero tan solo necesitaba sus labios

Nos fuimos hacia el hospital ya habia olvidado el tema anterior y decidi creerle porque la verdad le crei su mirada me lo decia todo es como si lo conociera, asi que decidi dejar el tema hasta hay. No se si fue por lo que paso en la madrugada de hoy pero sentia que ahora Edward y yo nos mirabamos mas profundo o nos tocabamos mas- de una manera tierna- como si estuvieramos esperando a que el momento de estar juntos llegara

Cuando entramos al hospital nos fuimos directo al ascensor para ir al piso de emergencia que es donde se encontraba mi papa pero antes de eso nos llego una enfermera

-disculpe usted es la hija del jefe Swan?- me pregunto mirando a mi novio como si se lo fuera a comer

-si-dije molesta y seria como se atrevía a mirarlo asi?

-bueno fue trasladado hacia el piso dos ya despertó-dijo mirando a Edward con una cara de perra

Ante esto me emocione tanto pero a la vez estaba molesta por como la enfermera veia a mi novio asi que no hice mas que darle un gran beso a Edward el cual me lo devolvió con mucho animo y con una pequeña sonrisa

-escuchaste mi papa desperto – le dije emocionada el asintió y beso mi frente- bueno gracias por decirnos hasta luego- le dije a la enfermera tomando el ascensor marcando el piso numero dos

-celosa-dijo el con una risa burlona

-eres tan solo mio- afirme

-tan solo tuyo- reafirmo de nuevo – y tu mia-dijo sigiendo el juego

-yo toda tuya- le pique el ojo

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor pregunte en que habitación estaba mi padre cuando me guiaron hacia ella y se abrieron las puertas no pude contener las lagrimas mi papa estaba genial y ahora tomando un saludable desayuno fui corriendo hacia el y lo abrase- claro con cuidado- el me dio un abrazo en respuesta

-papa estas bien- dije llorando- me asustaste no sabes lo preocupada que estaba

-Bells amor-dijo mi papa ahora nos mirábamos cara a cara el me dio un besito en la mejilla –perdona por asustarte tanto , pense que lo las vería de nuevo

-no digas eso- salio mi mama desde la otra esquina uniéndose a nosotros

-si papa te perdono pero no lo hagas de nuevo-

-tranquila me mantendré alejado de los bosques-dijo en broma los tres reimos

-oh Edward!- dijo mi mama dándose cuenta de que el estaba con nostros en la habitación

-Edward?- pregunto mi papa- por cuanto tiempo me fui?

-buenas señor mi nombre es Edward Cullen- dijo acercándose mas a mi papa tendiéndole la mano mi papa le correspondió pero mas que todo por ser educado yo me aparte de mi papa para tomarle la mano a Edward

-papa Edward es mi novio- dije orgullosa no me sentia nerviosa solo feliz de que Edward estuviera a mi lado y creo que hasta me dio risa la cara de mi papa

-ja!-dijo con una mueca- con que novio Bells?

-si papa- escuche la risa de mi mama a lo lejos- Edward es mi novio

-guao! Si me vuelvo a colocar en estado de coma, te casaras y me traerás nietos?

-papa!-dije en modo de regaño

-bueno Edward un placer y bueno que mas puedo decir creo que debes conocer muy bien la frase "te matare si le haces daño a mi hija"

-si señor- dijo mi novio con una risa torcida, como amaba esa risa

-bueno entonces cuéntame de ti…- dijo mi padre

No lo podía creer no se si es porque a Charlie las medicinas lo habian puesto de buen humor pero empezo a tener una muy buena conversación con Edward entre risas y chistes , como si fueran grandes amigos, esto para mi no podia ser mas perfecto las cosas ahora se estaban reacomodando

_Te olvidas de Irina_-dijo de nuevo esa voz

Era cierto Irina iba a venir con todos los demas , a pasar una semana conmigo pero no creo que importara mucho nos ivamos a divertir y ella seria agradable verdad?

_Ya veremos_-respondió la voz de nuevo

* * *

**Hello! :D bueno aquí esta otro capitulo espero que les guste de verdad si les parecio que subi tarde el cap perdónenme , pero es que me quede haciendo otras cosas**

**Espero que me comenten de verdad para ver como les parece que van las cosas y a ver si estan emocionados! Porfis reviews que eso me anima mucho para seguir con la historia! Besos a todos**

**Nota: no adelantare nada del siguiente cap! Muajaja**

**Mariolga xo**


	11. Chapter 11

Eran ya cerca de las tres de la tarde y aun no habia dormido nada pero la verdad es ¿como dormir cuando tienes tanta emocion acumulada? , mi papa ya habia despertado y se encontraba mejor su progreso era tan rapido de que ya para estas horas le habian retirado dos grandes tubos que teania conectado –que ni sabia para que era- y los enfermeros decian de que en cuatro dias mi papa ya estaria mucho mejor

Edward la estaba pasando bastante bien hablando con mi papa sobre su trabajo, la responsabilidad que tenia los jefes de policias y esa cantidad de cosas-la verdad se veia bastante interesado en todo esto- pero no todo puede durar para siempre mi cuerpo comenzo a demostrar las fallas de no haber tenido una buena noche asi que sin esperarlo de mi salio un gran bostezo del cual mi padre se dio cuenta

-Bells dormiste bien anoche?- pregunto mi papa, parando la interesante conversación que tenia con Edward yo lo mire desde el mueble en el cual me encontraba sentada y hice un gesto que parecio una moneria- porque mejor no vas a casa a descansar has estado mucho tiempo aquí, y la mayoria del tiempo has cabeceado

-papa pero….-

-papa nada anda ve a dormir, nos vemos mañana , ya estoy mejor hasta tu lo puedes ver pronto regresare a casa a demas aquí esta tu mama que cuidara de mi y….-

-si ya entendi-le corte- me convenciste mejor descansare –me acerque hacia su cama- te quiero papa estare llamando pero seguro nos vemos mañana estoy muy cansada

-ok bebe-dijo mi papa al momento en que me agache para darle un beso en el cachete

-despideme de mama cuando vuelva de la cafeteria y dile que si desea cualquier cosa que….-

-le dire que te llame-respondio completando lo que iba a decir

En ese instante Edward se despidio de mi padre y cuando estabamos en la puerta para salir de la habitación mi mama entro

-oh ya se van-dijo haciendo un puchero fingido

-si mama, estoy un poco cansada!, ayer no dormi mucho- admiti

-y eso porque cariño no…..-mama se quedo pensando por un segundo viendo hacia Edward y hacia mi, oh Dios no puedo creer que mi mama este considerando que eso paso ¿como puede pensar eso de mi?

-mama no es lo que piensas-dije bajito

-seguro?- pregunto mi mama, afirme moviendo la cabeza pero cuando me volite para ver a mi papa por ultima vez note de que estaba atento a lo que acababa de pasar

-Edward hijo-llamo mi papa y mi novio volteo rapidamente hacia mi padre mirandolo esperando a lo que le iba a decir- amm….en que Hotel te estas hospedando?-

Pude sentir como Edward se tenso por unos segundo- me imagino que pensando una respuesta- se paso la mano por sus hermosos cabellos y respondio

-en el Hyatt-dijo ya estaba calmado no como yo que aun estaba nerviosa esperando a ver que decia Charlie

-en el Hyatt?... pero eso no es un Hotel un poco…-

-era el unico lugar con disposición los otros estaban full-le corto mi mama

-todos?-siguió insistiendo mi papa porque sentia de que estaba sospechando en que Edward no se estaba quedando en un Hotel tenia que cortar esto

-de verdad que estoy muy cansada porque mejor no nos vamos ya?-dije mirando a Edward el cual estaba con una sonrisa burlona que me dio rabia- nos vemos mañana-me despedi sin esperar respuesta y Sali rapidamente de la habitación con Edward a mi lado – gracias por no decir nada- le reclame cuando estabamos en el ascensor

-dije que me hospedaba en el Hotel Hyatt- dijo otra vez con esa sonrisa burlona

-no te burles- le señale con el dedo

-es que te ves tan bella apenada, enojada, y cuando te pones nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de ti-dijo tomando mi dedo con el que le habia señalado acorralándome con la pared del ascensor

-es… estamos… e..n el…. Hospital-

-si asi de nerviosa me encanta- me susuro y se separo de mi tomandome de la mano y en ese momento se abrieron las puertas de el ascensor

-no vuelvas a hacer eso me entiendes?- le dije apenas entramos en el carro tratando de ser demandante

-pense que te gustaba – respondio a la ligera

-me gusta-afirme- pero no me controlo- afirme de nuevo

-yo tampoco – concordo conmigo

-entonces porque lo haces?-dije en modo de burla

-me tentas, creeme!-voltio a verme pero yo estaba pendiente de la via

-te creo- le respondi aun sin verlo porque si sabia que lo miraba a los ojos me iba a quedar babeando y ahora nosotros íbamos a remplasar el lugar de Charlie en el Hospital por el accidente automovilístico que íbamos a tener

Cuando llegamos a el apartamento no pude mas y me tire en mi cama pidiendo porque nadie me moviera de ese sitio, Edward en ese momento se poso en la entrada de mi cuarto observándome de manera que me intimido

-pasa-le dije haciendome a un lado en la cama para que el se pudiera acostar

Cuando se acosto al lado mio me abrazo con sus perfectos brazos en los cuales encajaba de maravilla y el me apreto mas hacia el yo no me queje porque si fuera por mi me gustaria estar mas pegada a el –aunque pareciera imposible- empezamos a jugar con nuestras manos, las alzamos y las entrelazamos de manera que los dos podiamos ver como nuestras manos se unian lo que me hizo pensar de que queria estar asi con el de unida justos en una cama cualquiera que fuera el tomandome como toda suya y yo teniendolo en mi brazos rogando por mas, tuve que tratar de dejar de pensar en eso pero no podia ya que lo queria y mucho, queria que eso se convirtiera en realidad

-quiero que estemos asi-dije moviendo delicadamente nuestras manos para que enendiera de que estaba hablando

-yo tambien- me miero con esos ojos demandantes pero tiernos- pronto lo estaremos

Refunfuñe ante su respuesta ya que eso no era lo que yo queria escuchar

-ya te dije Bella que quiero que sea perfecto, y que bueno estes segura de lo que vas a hacer- me dijo con seriedad

-estoy mas que segura que lo quiero hacer y de lo que voy a hacer-pause-quiero ser tuya-susurre acurrucandome mas hacia el

-Bella tus palabras no ayudan-

-como que no ayudan? No crees que lo que te digo es verdad?- como podia ser tan estupido yo lo queria a el y el piesa de que esas palabras que costaron que salieran de mi boca eran mentira

-no Bella no ayudan a mi control- respondio en un tono bajo- como te dije- se acerco para susurar en mi oido-me tentas-dijo con voz ronca

-perdon?-

-no te debes de perdonar por ser tan sexy- hizo una mueca para después soltar una pequeña risa- creo que esto es exactamente lo que tus padres no quieren que hagamos

-no importa-le di un pequeño beso- ahora vamos a dormir pero quedate conmigo si?-

-siempre-respondio dandole un beso a la parte superior de mi cabeza

Cuando me desperté tenia unos bellos ojos observándome y estaba envuelta en unos hermosos brazos que me acurrucaban

-hola-dije dándole un besito en su pecho perfecto

-hola preciosa, buenas noches!- me pico el ojo

-noches?-

-amm si son las 9!-dijo acariciando mi cabello

-seria mejor que siguiese durmiendo, pero no creo que sea posible tengo mucha hambre- comente riéndome mas de mi misma me sentía como una glotona

-es bueno saber que no soy el único-continuo con mi risa

-pudiste dormir?- pregunte cuando note que no tenia cara de haberse despertado

-un poco pero es que es mejor verte dormir no crees?- pregunto

-amm no no creo….creo que es mejor verte a ti!-dije siguiendo el juego

-que quieres comer?-dijo cambiando el tema creo que de verdad el si tenia hambre

-sabes tengo un amigo que tiene un pizzería si no estas cansados de las pizzas podemos pedir una y no las traen así no tenemos que salir-

-amm una chica con contactos me gusta!-

-quieres pizza si o no?- pregunte

-pss CLARO-dijo recalcando la palabra claro en broma –morire de hambre,y si la pizza no esta aquí pronto creo que te comeré a ti , aunque no es una mala idea-me apretó mas hacia el mientras decia eso

-entonces sera mejor de que me apresure a llamar para que no las traigan-dije levantándome de la cama –con salchichón?- pregunte cuando ya estaba en la mesa del teléfono buscando en la agenda el numero de mi amigo

Cuando termine de llamar me acerque a mi cuarto pero Edward no estaba asi que me asome en su cuarto pero tampoco estaba y de pronto senti como alguien me tomo por atrás y me empezo a dar giros por el aire yo ante esto no pude hacer mas que gritas e implorar a que me dejaran con los pies en la tierra

-no hagas eso Edward! Me asustas –dije en broma con un puchero

-perdon, es que me provoco- dijo dandome un beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza

-vamos a la sala-pause-antes de que te tumbe en esa cama

-bella para!- hay no pense que se enojaria por lo que dije pero la manera en que lo dijo fue muy recta, seria no veia broma en eso , me preocupe no queria que pensara que era una loca maniática que queria perder su virginidad asi que fui con la cabeza agachada hacia la sala y me sente mirando de frente a la TV y senti como el se sentaba a mi lado , al momento en que se sento envolvió su brazo en mis hombros-que pasa Blls!- pregunto como si no pasara nada

-Edward quiero que sepas que no soy una depravada sexual! Y creo que eso lo demuestra mas que todo mi virginidad, e esperado al correcto y se que eres tu …pero no estoy loca por el sexo –explote diciendo todo eso tan rapido que no sabia si Edward me habia entendido

-amm…entendido?-me miro confuso

-entendido?...entendido? es lo unico que tienes que decir-desafie

-Bella te entiendo ….me alegra que estes clara en lo que quieras hacer y bueno perdon de mi parte si ves de que te e presionado mucho con el sexo …esta bien no tendremos mucho si quieres me controlare….-

-shuuu….que hablas?-lo mande a callar no entendia lo que estaba diciendo porque se pone el ahora como un loco sexual cuando se supone que ese era mi papel?-Edward no te entiendo ahorita me regañas porque dije lo de que te iba a tirar en la cama y ahora tu eres el maniático sexual-cuando termine de decir eso el empezo a reirse sin parar

-Cariño no me moleste solo te dije que pararas porque si no seria yo el que te iba a tumbar en la cama-me aclaro

-ammm…bueno entonces olvidemos todo lo que dije- me acerque mas hacia el y el gustoso me recibió

-bueno entonces ..tambien olvidamos la parte en que dije que no lo íbamos a hacer mucho o eso lo dejamos asi?-me dijo en el oido

-Edward!-le reclame toda roja cuando lo encare , el sabia la respuesta y queria escucharme decirlo lo podia ver en sus sexys ojos

-dilo!-me desafio

-quiero que lo hagamos cuantas veces podamos-dije mirandolos a los ojos y poniéndome mas roja como si eso fuera posible

-me alegra-termino diciendo antes de que saltara a darme esos besos apasionados que me encantaban de pronto el me coloco enzima de el lo cual me encanto porque me sentía ahora yo con el control pero en ese momento sono el timbre haciendo maldecir a los dos por lo bajo

-yo voy-dije parándome

Abri la puerta y le di el dinero al muchacho cuando me voltee me encontre a Edward de tras de mi

-que paso?-

-no nada es que queria saber si necesitabas dinero o ayuda y…-no completo

-y…-insisti

-no me gustaba como te miraba el de la propina-dijo con tono muy seguro mientras se acercaba a la cocina para tomar las sodas guardadas en la nevera y servilletas

-bueno a mi no me gusta como te miraba la enfermera esa con maquillaje de prostituta-

-¡Bella!-exclamo cuando me escucho decir todo eso con sinceridad

-es verdad-me encogí de hombros

Comimos y bromeábamos mientras nos dábamos besitos mas perfecto el momento no podia ser pero me acorde de algo que el dijo en la mañana asi que toque el tema de nuevo

-y Edward cuando vienen Alice y los demas-

-amm no se tendre que llamarla pero sera mañana y bueno me gustaria que me dieras el telefono del hotel Hyatt para hacerles unas reservaciones asi tendran donde quedarse-

-pero Edward ese hotel es costoso-le aclare

-amm ..tranquila si ellos no lo pueden cubrir se los pagare yo-dijo de modo tranquilo-pero acuerdate de darme el dinero pero sera mañana es mejor que durmamos ahorita para mañana pararnos temprano y ver a tu papa

-ok-fue lo unico que dije asi que lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a la habitación para que pudiera acurrucarme en sus hermosos brazos y asi seguir durmiendo

* * *

**LOS SIENTO MUCHO SI ME TARDEEE! Pero es que e estado muy ocupada y no me habia podido meter en la computadora espero que este capitulo les guste y si les parece muy corto perdon!**

**Si les gusta, si no les gusta, lo que sea lo que quieran opinen en los reviews que piensan hasta ahora y bueno que les gustaria que pasara! Besos los quiero**

**Mari!xo nos vemos pronto;) **


	12. Chapter 12

El agua caliente corría por todo mi cuerpo calmándome, las duchas siempre me relajaban me daba tiempo para pensar, organizarme o solo quedarme parada de bajo del chorro donde caía el agua. Sentí ruido afuera del baño como proviniendo de la cocina así que creí que ese podia ser Edward jorungando a ver si encontraba algo de comer en la cocina no me importaba que se preparara algo en la cocina por si mismo pero era raro proviniendo de el ya que es muy respetuoso y todo eso su madre debió educarlo muy bien, en ese momento comencé a pensar en la madre de Edward Serra que tenia esa hermosa belleza que tiene Edward o tal vez sus ojos?, este pensamiento me hizo pensar en que Edward no me había contado mucho sobre su padre el solo comento sobre su madre aquella tarde en la cual no la pasamos hablando caminando por todo el hotel el cual hubiese sido de su madre si no hubiese fallecido , pero Edward en toda la historia que me comento no menciono a su padre y cuando salia un comentario a revelar colocaba una mueca de la cual me percate pero no le preste mucha atención ya que estaba mas entretenida escuchando los problemas que atravesó con su madre

Termine cerrando las llaves de la ducha y agarre la toalla que estaba colgando afuera de la ducha la tome y me seque todo el cuerpo y con la otra toalla que estaba cerca seque mi cabello que estaba goteando cuando estaba lista sali corriendo rápidamente hacia mi habitación ya que no queria que Edward me viera asi una pequeña sonrisa salio de mi al recordar que ya lo habia hecho esa vez que olvide mi ropa a fuera en la habitación y Sali en toalla pensando que el no estaba

Me coloque algo sencillo, tome uno de mis jeans azules y una camisa blanca de tiras y mis zapatos converse , peine mi cabello y lo deje suelto ya que estaba mojado y no era bueno amarrarlo.

Sali directamente hacia la cocina y como me imagine estaba Edward estaba en ella tomando un vaso con agua y en sus manos pude observar que tenia el libro donde se encontraban todos los numeros de la ciudad de Seattle era un pequeño libro con la portada de color amarilla con negro, lo mire con una mirada confusa levantando mi ceja derecha y luego me encamine hacia la nevera para servirme un vaso de juego de naranja

-Alice es insistente- no respondí ante esto ya que no sabia de que me estaba hablando- queria el numero del hotel llegan dentro de cuatro dias estan muy emocionados por venir aquí y sobre todo Leah dice que le falta un ámbito de ciudad- esto ultimo lo termino diciendo con una sonrisa torcida corri hacia el y me enganche de su cuello solo miradolo y el me devolvió esa mirada tan bella y profunda que me dejaba sin aliento podia sentir su aliento estabamos muy cerca-buenos dias-sonrio de nuevo

-si muy buenos-murmure recalcando la palabra "muy"

Me acerque hacia el pidiendo por un beso pero el decidió no prolongarlo tanto aunque logro que se me acelera el corazón cuando se termino el beso acomodo su frente sobre la mia mirandome fijamente

-quiero que salgamos hoy-comento pero luego prosiguió rápidamente sin dejarme hablar- como algo especial…algo como-levanto su ceja de una manera en la cual el solamente se podia ver asi de sexy- Wild Ginger

Los ojos se me iluminaron de una vez y una sonrisa estupida acompañando a esta mirada y no solo por la emocion de que ese era exactamente mi restauran favorito si no por la imagen de Edward y yo cenando en semejante restauran de la emocion no conteste y solo asenti con la cabeza

-que no quieres ir que no me respondes?-dijo en tono de broma

-si Edward si quiero ir contigo-sonrei

-ahora que hacemos?-comento- la reservación es a las ocho asi que ¿que hacemos mientras tanto?-complemento

Me di cuenta de que el tenia todo ya planeado cuando comento de que la reservación era a las ocho

-asi de que ya lo tenias planeado ah?-

-bueno digamos que si-dijo orgulloso- sabia que te gustaba ese restauran lo comentaste la vez que fuimos a la playa y bueno queria hacer algo especial contigo por lo cual ir al restauran me pareció una buena idea y..-se le salio una sonrisa

-y…-

-y bueno eso es todo no te alegra?- pregunto

-la verdad me encanta! Es una magnifica sorpresa-le sonrei

-me encanta que te encante-murmuro dándome un beso en la frente

Me coloque de puntillas y le di un beso en su mandíbula y luego acercándome poco a poco hacia sus labios los cuales eran una tentacion para mi ,cuando estuve lo mas cerca de ellos delinee con mi lengua su labio inferior pude sentir como a el le afecto ya que presiono su agarre conmigo, ahora me encontraba mordiendo su labio inferior y el gruño –si lo tenia comiendo de la palma de mi mano y eso me encantaba- yo no aguante mas le di un pequeño beso pero el no me dejo escapar asi que se acerco mas hacia mi estampando sus labios de manera urgente con los míos no pude dejar de soltar una pequeña risita ya que sabia que estaba asi por lo que habia hecho hace algunos momentos luego tomo mis cadera mas fuerte y me coloco enzima de la barra y yo enrolle mis piernas en su cintura una de sus manos fue hacia mi pierna izquierda ante esto no pude hacer mas nada que ahogar un jadeo dentro de su boca, mis manos estaban enredadas en su cabello , diria que cualquiera que nos viera en estos momento pensaria que vamos a tener sexo en la cocina pero no era asi Edward queria que mi primera vez fuera especial por lo cual esto como ya habia ido demasiado lejos iba a terminar en unos segados y como lo pensé ocurrió Edward separo sus labios de los mios para luego hundir su cabeza en mi pecho esto me colocaba muy nerviosa a mi pero a el le calmaba sabia que estaba tratando de tomar un respiro para tranquilizar a su amiguito, me encanto saber que con solo esto Edward estaba listo para mi

Después de cinco minutos Edward volvió a colocar sus manos en mis caderas para bajarme de la barra de la cocina pero en vez de colocarme en el piso me llevo cargada hacia los muebles en los cual me acomodo

-para la próxima ten mas cuidado-dijo riendo

-disculpa no prometo sobrepasarme de la línea la próxima vez-le respondí apenada

-no hablo por mi lo digo por eso Bella-señalo hacia donde se encontraban debajo del mesón pequeños trozos de vidrios regados en el piso

-que…-fui incapaz de completar la frase

-lo rompiste en uno de tus movimientos- comento de forma seductora

-si?-

-bueno creo que por ti misma puedes ver que si- se carcajeo de forma angelical

-bueno creo que ….-trate de organizar lo que iba a decir – alístate para no se…..salimos a almorzar y visitamos a mi papa?

-amm hablando de tu papa-comento haciendo una mueca la cual se veia que trataba de recordar algo- tu mama llamo mientras estabas en la ducha ya esta en la casa con tu papa-

-bueno…entoces-en ese momento me acorde de Angela mi querida amiga sabia que seguía sufriendo y no estaba para ella solo estaba con mi novio y rompiendo vasos eso me puso de mal humor el cual Edward pudo captar ya que me miro con seriedad y se sentó al lado mio tomando mi mano y viendome fijamente- que?- dije en un pequeño susurro

-porque el cambio de animo?-me pregunto serio yo para este momento me encontraba visualizando nuestras manos unidas asi que no pude ver bien sus facciones pero su tono de voz era serio

-es que-pause- me acorde de Angela sabes- dije alargando el tema queria hablar de eso con alguien ya que me preocupaba y Edward no era solamente mi novio y la persona que amaba si no tambien es mi mejor amigo la persona en la que puedo confiar y abrirme ante ella de todas las formas- ella esta muy mal en estos momentos ya paso tiempo pero ella sigue mal lo se pude hablar con ella pero de todas maneras se veia la tristeza en sus ojos me necesita y no he estado hay para ella como debiera quisiera sanarla y curarle todas las heridas que tiene ella esta destrozada igual que yo ya que el era un segundo papa para mi pero mirame estoy aquí contigo disfrutando y rompiendo vasos- ahora mi voz se corto por el llanto que venia- me siento tan mal-dije terminando de llorar

El me abrazo fuertemente mientras yo lloraba y temblaba es sus brazos

-Bella esas heridas no sanan asi de fácil se curan con el tiempo no puedes hacer que ella se sienta como antes de que perdiera a su papa en estos momentos pero lo que puedes hacer es ir a visitarla eso seria bueno estará ella feliz de tu compañía y tu serás feliz porque le vas a subir un poco los animos –

-y tu?- susurre aun pegada a su duro y bien formado pecho

-me encanta conocer todo lo que te rodea y veo que esta chica Angela forma parte o gran parte de tu vida y me encantaría conocerla no te preocupes por mi si solo quieren tener su tiempo de chicas- pude sentir como se le salio una sonrisa antes de darme un beso en mi cabeza

-ok –dije en voz suave y levante mi cara para ver su mirada calmada cuando me observo coloco una palma de su mano en mi mejilla y la acaricio

-Bella no sabes las tantas cosas que yo siento por ti!- se noto que iba a continuar pero el teléfono sonó en ese preciso momento en el cual en mi mente maldije

Me pare para atender el telefono y el me hizo señas avisándome de que tomaria una ducha para estar listo, cuando conteste el teléfono reconoci la voz de mi mama

-_Bells amor buenos dias o estas despierta ya tan temprano apenas son las nueve como la estas pasando con Edward estan tomando precauciones? Ohh menos mal que paramos a tu papa porque se dio cuenta menos mal que Edward es bueno fingiendo porque si no…-_le corte para que terminara de parlotear

-hola mama menos mal que llamas ya Edward me contó de que estan en la casa y que habías llamado antes-

-_ah si tu papa y yo estamos bien y tu papa esta mas saludable que un cabello esta muy bien pero déjalo dormir amm si te la quieres pasar por la casa vente pero no estaremos vamos a dar el pésame a uno de los amigos de tu papa que viven un poco lejos y tienen una finca llegamos dentro de tres dias bien?-_

-guao ustedes si que planean las cosas- dije entre broma y asombrada- pero esta bien bueno llamare mas tarde a ver como esta papa ..nosotros vamos hoy a casa de Angela- le comente

-_que bueno le envias muchos saludos y apoyo de nuestra parte sobre todo a su mama y un abrazo a todos_-

-si mama tranquila-ya no sabia que decir y no me queria quedar hablando por telefono mucho rato con mama asi que decidí despedirme – bueno mama hablamos besós

Colge de inmediato cuando escuche su "adios" coloque el teléfono en su lugar y pude escuchar a lo lejos la ducha asi que mientras Edward se bañaba y se alistaba decidí ver un poco de televisión a la final el televisor fue como un susurro para mis oídos mientras me quedaba pensando en como estas vacaciones han cambiado todo y en tan pocos dias en un momento estaba feliz de que iba a pasar el verano con mis primos, luego mi padre casi muere y ellos ahora son los que me van a venir a visitar y bueno sin pasar por alto a la persona mas bella que conocí en mi vida, la imagen de Edward vino rápidamente a mi mente y comencé a describirlo y imaginarme sus manos tocándome al pensar esto me di cuenta que de verdad sus manos me estaban tocando los hombros no pude hacer mas que suspirar sus manos hacían que me sintiera bien y le daban a mi cuerpo sensaciones espectaculares y eso lo podía lograr hasta con solo un rose

-nos vamos?-susurro en mi oído lo mire y le asentí

Tome mis cosas y tomados de la mano nos fuimos juntos a mi carro, el camino de mi casa a casa de Angela fue muy tranquilo hablamos poco pero disfrutábamos de los pequeños comentarios que nos haciamos y de las miradas fugaces que nos dábamos

Llegamos a la casa y se veía sola lo podia notar porque no habia muchos carros afuera y no pude llegar a visualizar el de su mama

Toque el timbre y vi la mirada tranquila de Edward le sonrei y el me devolvió una bella sonrisa esta vez fue Ben quien nos abrio la puerta era un primo de Angela muy cómico y siempre con una sonrisa andante por lo cual se me hizo raro verlo algo serio pero cuando me llego a conocer una minima curva en los labios se le salio

-a ver si la logras hacer reir-bromeo- como estas Bella se te extraña-

-yo tambien los extraño-compartimos un abrazo y luego me percate de que Ben poseía esa mirada cuestionándose si el chico que estaba a mi lado lo conocida-amm..Ben el es mi novio Edward

-te vas de viaje y esto es lo que traes bien Bells!-dijo en broma

Me golpee la cabeza de modo dramático ante la broma que dijo haciéndolo reir mas parece que este chico no se le pueden bajar los animos aunque en sus oscuros ojos se le podia notar la tristeza

-hola amigo!, eres amigo de Bella y mio tambien-hizo una pausa para coregir bueno Novio- dijo con una mueca acompañada-ahh! Bella con novio quien te viera!-carcajeo al final-bueno pasen

-¡BELLA!-grito Angela cuando me vio cruzar la sala de estar vino hacia mi con un gran impulso para abrazarme y yo no pude hacer mas que abrir mis brazos hacia ella cuando se termino el abrazo pude notar sus aguados ojos aun se le veia el dolor en su cara lo cual apesta-te extrañe!-dijo con gran expresión

Luego su mirada se voltio a mi novio quien le dio una hermosa sonrisa

-siento lo de tu padre Angela-le dijo

-Gracias Edward!-

-bueno parece que aquí todos se conocían ah?-comento Ben en broma

-no la verdad Edward y yo es la primera vez que nos vemos pero Bella habla tanto de el que ya lo conozco-dijo con una carcajada

-lo mismo digo-concordó Edward

-bueno Edward aquí es cuando la chicas se van a su lado a hablar sobre Barbies y nosotros vamos a jugar con mi ExBox-

Edward me miro y yo le respondi con una mirada tranquila concordando con Ben ya que queria estar un tiempo a solas con Angela

Edward se dirigió con un Ben tomándolo del brazo para que saliera corriendo a jugar con el mientras Angela y yo nos dirigíamos al patio tranquilamente tomadas de la mano-se que esto debe soñar extraño pero siempre hacíamos esto asi que nunca fue extraño para nosotras- nos sentamos debajo del enorme arbol que Angela tenia en el patio de su casa ella se arrecosto de mi hombro y yo apoye mi cabeza sobre la suya disfrutando del silencio no teníamos mucho que hablar solo necesitábamos estar una con la otra siempre fue asi claro que hablábamos y nos contábamos de todo pero cuando una estaba mal la otra necesitaba de la compañía de esta; es bueno saber que tienes a alguien asi con quien confiar y saber que va a estar para ti siempre

-gracias por venir-murmuro

-perdona por tardar-me disculpe

-tranquila si yo fuera tu también tardara con un chico asi-levanto su cara y para mirarme con una ceja levantada y en ese momento capte de que estaba hablando de Edward- dejame decirte que se nota que te quiere Bella hasta se les veia dolor en la cara cuando se separaron ahorita-rio- no queria alejarse de ti-afirmo

-si yo….-no sabia si decirle a mi amiga que amo a Edward yo sabia que lo amaba estoy clara en eso pero decirlo es complicado y mas si no sabes si la otra persona siente lo mismo que tu

-lo amas ah?-

Me sorprendí al instante pero después me calme le di un apretón a nuestras manos que seguían juntas

-SI!-exclame- y mucho!-

-porque no se lo dices?- pregunto seria

-Angela es que no es facil decir esas cosas y bueno no se si el no siente lo mismo que yo y en que momento se lo dire…-me calle porque ya empezaba a hablar conmigo misma con todas esas preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza pero Angela lo escuchaba todo

-bueno si estas segura de tus sentimientos deberías decirlo y espera por que el responda no te aferres al sentimiento de ser "rechazada"-

-tienes razon-le afirme

-¡ANGELA A COMER!-se escucho la voz de Ben a lo largo

Nos asustamos por ese grito que nos paramos rápidamente de donde estábamos sentadas corriendo a la cocina

-Ben nunca cocina-me revelo Angela mientras corriamos hacia la cocina

Yo me rei ante esto y me sorprendí al ver como la cara de tristeza se le estaba quitando poco a poco a mi amiga y tengo que admitir que se ve mejor que la vez pasada

Cuando llegamos a la cocina Edward estaba bromeando con Ben yo corri a sus brazos y el sonrio ante esta acción

-te extrañe-le murmure al oído

-ya somos dos-me respondió

-Ben cocinas?- pregunto Angela

-si llamas cocinar a tomar el teléfono y llamar a el restauran de comida China pss sii!-

Todos reherimos y nos sentamos a comer juntos me encanto ver como Angela y Edward se llevaban bien juntos y bueno Edward tambien se la estaba pasando genial con Ben pero eso quien no lo hace?

Cuando terminamos de recoger todo fuimos a la sala para ver televisión pero lo único que conseguimos fue una pelea de parte de los dos primos aquí presentes veía el reloj y eran ya las 4:00 hice una pequeña mueca era hora de irme y me costaba decir adiós a mi amiga

Nos despedimos y le prometi verla pronto y le comente que tenia que conocer a Alice la prima de Edward y su combo tambien le informe de que Leah venia con ellos

Tome el carro y conduje de nuevo a el apartamento pero me tope con un pequeño parque al cual siempre solía venir de pequeña y cuando quería pensar. Angela y yo cuando teníamos problemas en la escuela veníamos también a este lugar y hablábamos

Abarque el carro y Edward me miro con cara de extrañado

-bájate-le ordene y el lo hizo inmediatamente, cuando ya estábamos adentro del lindo parque iluminado por las luces de los focos que tenia tome la mano de mi novio-siempre vengo aquí cuando quiero pensar-comencé a hablar

-y en que quieres pensar?- pregunto dándole caricias a mi mano que estaba unida a la de el

-dejame terminar-le murmure- a veces también vengo aquí solo para sentarme y relajarme, quería enseñarte este lugar es un parque normal pero a mi me gusta es tranquilizante y bueno eso queria mostrártelo-

-me encanta que me muestre tus cosas Bella!-

Nos dirigimos hacia un banco que se encontraba en medio del parque y estuvimos abrazados uno del otro durante cinco minutos antes de que Edward comenzara a hablar

-Bella sabes-hablo sigilosamente- a veces planear la cosas no sale también-lo mire con cara de que no comprendía lo que me decía- déjame continuar-rio y yo con el- a veces las cosas tienen que salir del corazón sabes porque cuando planeas quieres que todo salga perfecto y a veces no es tan emocionante como lo no planificado- hablaba tranquilamente y yo solo escuchaba su ligera voz viendo su hermosa cara mirándome fijamente- a veces… tienes que hacerlo cuando crees que es perfecto y Bella yo creo que ahora y aquí es el momento perfecto para decirte- hizo una pausa mientras mi corazón se quería salir del pecho- ¡TE AMO! Eres hermosa, bella, y única no hay otra como tu, haces que mi corazón se descontrole solo con una mirada me cargas loco se que aria cualquier cosa que me pidas, quiero estar contigo siempre y que si hay obstáculos en el camino enfrentarlos juntos porque te amo Bella yo simplemente te amo-me dijo yo a este momento el corazón lo tenia paralizado y mis ojos botaban lagrimas de felicidad le sonreí y le abrase fuertemente y el con el mismo entusiasmo me devolvió el abrazo- mi Bella te amo- susurro en mi oído

-yo Edward- se me acrevanto la voz pero seguí hablando antes de que me interrumpiera- yo… no te prepare ningún discurso me siento mal por eso siempre pensé en como decírtelo pero no me salía nada lo único que sabia es en como terminaba lo que te iba a decir y eso era con un- se me salieron mas lagrimas antes de decir la frase- TE AMO con todo mi corazón eres lo mejor que me a pasado y no quiero dejarte ir nunca-

Y ante esto Edward estampo sus labio sobre los mios tiernamente compartiendo el mejor beso lleno de amor que pueda existir

* * *

**Awwwwww que hermosura a que no se esperaban en que este cap se dirian que se amaban!**

**Bueno porfiss reviews dejen que si no lo hacen pienso que no les gusto el cap y me pongo triste xD ya se soy sensible**

**Bueno veremos que pasara en a cena en el capitulo de viene que tendra preparado Edward! :O lo dejare con tencion ya que no les dire NADA xD**

**Nos hablamos xoxoxo**

**REVIEWS! (:**


	13. Chapter 13

Lo que veía me encanta por un momento creí que me estaba volviendo loca pero al parecer no, esa hermosa chica con un bello vestido negro pegado totalmente a su cuerpo que le hacia resaltar toda sus curvas junto sus piernas largas y blancas que se veían de una bella forma gracias al uso de unos tacones altos y negros, era yo una sonrisa involuntaria se apareció en mi rostro me encontraba totalmente feliz no solamente el hecho de que me sentía hermosa, el me hacia sentir hermosa y solo el ponerme asi de linda para el para ver como queda con su cara de impresionado me hacia sentir aun mas feliz eran las siete y media lo que me recordó de que era hora de salir ya que teníamos una reservación en el restauran Wild Ginger el mejor restaurante de Seattle –para mi- asi que sin mas me dirigí a mi peinadora tomando mi pequeña cartera y colocando brillo en mis labios, Sali directamente a la sala y el se encontraba sentado en el gran mueble que adornaba el apartamento

-lista- le dije sin poder contener emoción

Y fue hay cuando logre ver como se encontraba vestido el levantarse hizo que pudiera ver lo elegante que se encontraba, llevaba una camisa gris pegada resaltando sus pechos y brazos con un pantalón negro pegado se veía totalmente exquisito junto con su cabello de forma desordena que lo hacia ver todo malévolo y sexy a la vez me mordí el labio de solo mirarlo me emocionaba y me hacia pensar en otras cosas que no son adecuadas en este memento pero el no ayudo ya que se acercaba hacia mi con una sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy haciéndome estremecer y colocando mi corazon fuera de sí, llego a mi y se dirigió directamente hacia mi cuello oliéndome el solo sentir su nariz haciendo contacto directo con mi cuello me hacia temblar de una manera fascinante esa sensación solo lo podia hacer el pero mis piernas temblaron al sentir sus exquisitos labios darle un beso a esa parte de mi cuerpo Edward tuvo que colocar una mano en mi espalda baja tomándome fuertemente para que no me cayera luego retiro su cara y me miro a los ojos

-estas hermosa- y me dio un corto pero necesitado beso lleno de lujuria que me hizo querer ir por mas- es tarde mejor vámonos-dijo cortando mi deseo de seguir yo solo asentí con un pequeño murmullo que me salio mas que todo como un jadeo

Llegamos a la entrada de la planta baja del apartamento y cuando me dirigí para ir al estacionamiento tomo mi mano llevándome hacia la entrada ante esto fruncí el ceño-no entendía lo que quería hacer-pero todo fue captado cuando en la parte de afuera de la entrada del edificio se posaba una bella limosina negra me quede sin habla y plantada en donde me encontraba mientras Edward veía mi expresión esperando a que le dijera algo o solo mostrara una señal de vida porque había olvidado hasta respirar-dios Edward era tan bello-reacciones después de unos segundos

-Edward esto es…-dije mirándolo a el y a la limosina

-lo que te mereces y mas- complemento una enorme sonrisa se formo en mi y lo abrace fuertemente el beso mi cabello-vamos que es tarde-

-si-concordé aun con mi enorme sonrisa plasmada

La limosina por dentro era enorme y totalmente elegante, tenia luces que cambiaban de color, televisor, y una botella de champaña junto dos copas bien adornadas. Edward las tomo y sirvió en cada copa me dio una a mi para realizar el brindis

-por el amor, porque siempre te amare, y porque siempre estemos juntos- pronuncio esas hermosas palabras extendiendo su copa hacia arriba

-salud por todo eso- respondí extendiendo mi copa hacia la de el para hacerlas sonar de manera tierna y probar un poco- sabe muy sabroso- mencione cuando termine de probar el sorbo-tienes buenos gustos-le halague acercándome lentamente para plantarle un corto beso

-pero esto sabe mejor-dijo separándose de mi me sonroje al acto y el paso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros manteniéndome cerca de su cuerpo el cual encajaba perfectamente con el mio, era tanto lo que sentia por este hombre lo mire agradeciendo de que llegue a conocerlo y que tuviera la enorme suerte de que me amara como yo a el

-que piensas?-

-en ti, en lo feliz que estoy de que que nos hallamos conocido, en que eres hermoso al hacer todo esto y que tengo mucha suerte-respondí

-mas bien el de la suerte soy yo-iba a replicar pero beso mis labios de manera tierna y justo cuando su lengua exquisita estaba saboreando mi labio inferior para pedir entrada la limosina se estaciono, Edward retrocedió mientras yo maldecía en mi mente-llegamos-sonrío y yo le correspondí

Cuando entramos al lugar mas elegante, nos preguntaron nuestra reservación al verificarla nos indicaron donde sentarnos dándonos la carta en mano sin antes ofrecer el platillo del dia que eran costillas

-que te parece si pedimos el platillo del dia- dijo leyendo mi mente

-costillas sera le afirme- sonriente mientras acercaba mi mano a la suya que se encontraba sobre la mesa no quería dejar de sentirlo y al unirnos me senti cómoda y relajada sus manos eran tan suaves

Mi novio llamo al cartero y le dio la orden pidiendo un vino-el cual no entendi el nombre para ser sincera-el mesero asintió para luego retirarse en ese momento me di cuenta de que habia a unas cinco mesas una amiga de mi mama y me sorprendí al verla ya que lo ultimo que supe era que se queria ir a vivir a Londres

-que paso?- me pregunto Edward al notar mi desviada mirada un poco perdida

-es que hay se encuentra una amiga, de mi mama pero me sorprendió porque según y que se iba a Londres bueno eso fue lo que me dijo mi mama, supuestamente iba a seguir dando clases en una universidad-concrete dandole toda la información que sabia como si fuera un jugoso chisme

-universidad-dijo de manera pensativa- Bella que piensas estudiar?-

Y en ese momento senti como toque la realidad y me bajaban de una nube de sueños-una muy grande por cierto-no es que no supiera que es lo que quería estudiar, esa parte lo sabia claramente tenia la oportunidad de estudiar en NY o en Canada eso fue dado gracias a mis gran rendimiento que tuve en mi escuela pero aun no había decidido y el tiempo corria tenia que decidir pronto ahora se me hizo el tiempo pequeño necesitaba saber que iba a hacer con mi vida pero ahora un hecho que afectaba era Edward las opciones que tenia estaban fuera del alcance de Edward todas, llegaban a una misma conclusión que temía y era alejarme de el

-bueno-comencé saliendo de mis pensamientos tratando de sonar normal- pienso estudiar publicidad- el afirmo interesado en que continuara-y ….aun no he decidido donde-pause-digo si tengo donde, la verdad tengo dos opciones, puedo irme a NY o a Canada las universidades me han aceptado e insistieron en que acepte pero ante tanta presión decidí tomar un tiempo para pensar …pero aun no he decidido-murmure esta ultima parte

-Canada-suspiro- New York- se frunció su ceño, sabia que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo-todas quedan lejos de Los Angeles- concluyo

-lo se- afirme

-y a cual te gustaria ir?-

-no se las dos son muy buenas pero…- inconscientemente apreté su mano fuertemente

-si lo se-respondió entendiendo lo que trataba de decir-pero es tu futuro Bella

Iba argumentar algo pero en ese instante llego el mesero colocando el platillo en la mesa haciendo que separáramos las manos , cuando el mesero se retiro colocando todo en orden

Edward tomo de nuevo mi mano para besarla- pensaremos eso después hoy es nuestra noche-sonrío yo asenti y tratando de cambiar mi animo que habia bajado un poco por la realidad en la cual me tope pero como el dijo era nuestra noche

Olvidamos el tema y bromeamos, charlamos, nos decíamos cosas cursis lo normal entre nosotros, sentia como si en el restauran solo fuéramos nosotros dos solos y era maravilloso el mundo se podia estar destruyendo y nosotros seguiríamos hablando sin saber de nada que ocurria

Al terminar la cena fui al tocador, estaba impecable pero logre sacar de mi cartera mentas, tenia que estar preparada iba a besar a mi novio y no podia tener mal aliento acomode mi maquillaje solo un poco cuando regrese me uni a mi Edward quien me plasmo un hermoso beso sin importarle si alguien nos estaba observando y para ser sinceros a mi tampoco si no le gustaba que no vieran, cuando nos separamos Edward tenia una sonrisa enorme como de ansias yo le sonrei también pero sin comprender de manera completa sus ansias. Nos montamos de nuevo en la limosina abrazados como antes y compartiendo cortos besos con caricias sin decirnos nada , solo mirándonos , nuestras miradas lo decían todo cuando la limosina volvió a estacionarse nos bajamos pero no estábamos en el edificio voltee a ver la calle y luego me tope con lo que tenia al frente de mi sin ser nada mas que el hotel Hyatt

Mire a Edward con emoción , y un montón de sentimientos comenzaron a surgir las ansias que ahora venian de mi parte, ansias mas nervios, miedo, excitación un complemento de todos ellos juntos porque yo sabia que significaba esto, era hoy , hoy iba a entregarme a Edward lo que mas deseaba pero el hecho de verlo tan próximo era lo que me puso nerviosa ya que ni siquiera estaba preparada pero quería si quera hacerlo

-Bella-pronuncio Edward sacándome de mis pensamiento lo mire y mi sonrisa salio el cual el correspondió-si no quieres…-

-entremos-le corte

Y me jalo a su cuerpo dirigiéndonos a ese enorme y bello hotel nos dieron el numero de habitación y nos dirigimos juntos el hormiguero en mi estomago era mas fuerte cuando Edward abrio la puerta de la habitación y entramos me di cuenta de que la habitación era enorme con una decoración hermosa, perfecto hasta mas de lo que me logre imaginar este momento

Voltee para ver a Edward recostado del marco de la entrada y lo mire mordiéndome el labio _hoy iba a ser mio _se escucho un eco en mi mente al cual por sus palabras sonreí mirando a Edward quien ahora se acercaba a mi elegantemente tomando mis manos acercando nuestros cuerpos nos miramos profundamente

-te amo-pronuncio esas hermosas palabras

-bésame-le mande

Se acerco lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se unieron y compartieron un beso lento y tierno sin llegar a otro nivel pero Edward lo corto

-solo eso?- pregunto con una sonrisa torcida

Enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y el fijo sus manos en mis caderas suavemente pero sintiéndose exquisito

-hazme el amor-

Y con solo eso basto para que ahora si comenzara el choque frenético de nuestros labios demandantes a los segundos comencé a flaquear Edward me envolvía en sus enormes y fuertes brazos que me hacían sentir segura, enviando a su vez una gama de deseos por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome gemir adentró de su boca en donde se encontraban nuestras lenguas explorando la boca del otro de manera demandante y derepente mi entrepierna se empezó a sentir caliente, las manos de Edward subieron y se fijaron en mi cintura que la tomo con fuerza, y demanda cortamos el beso porque ya no encontrábamos respiración ante acto de placer mi cabeza se arqueo hacia atrás y Edward comenzó a chupar de este y darle deliciosos mordisco, parecía una maquina de gemidos era lo único que hacia sin importarme de que alguien me escuchara a demás de apretar sus cabellos suaves, su mano izquierda toco mis desnudos muslos ante esto logre escuchar una maldición de Edward y adentro su mano en el vestido ,hasta entonces este fue el gemido mas alto que logro escapar de mi mente su mano suave se encontraba tan cerca de mi centro ya empapado y palpitando por atención porque lo tocaran , por la entrada de algo nuevo Edward llego a tocar el cachetero que llevaba puesto hundí mi cabeza en su cuello botando un gemido

-ahhh..Bella…ya estas tan mojada-gimió en voz ronca

-Edwrad…Ed-suspire por toque, atención y cercanía

El tomo mi cuerpo y lo acerco al suyo y pude sentir su miembro duro

-ahhhhh…y tun tan dur…o-logre decir

Su mano izquierda salio de mi entrepierna y solté un quejido porque se iba que no veía que quería que me tocara en esa zona pero no me dio tiempo de reclamar mas porque me elevo haciendo que enrollara mis piernas en su cintura, y dando un acercamiento y roce a nuestro sexos haciéndonos gemir el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo nos besamos frenéticamente y Edward se movía poco a poco hacia la cama pero en ese preciso momento sonó mi celular Edward se quejo a lo alto y yo solté un "mierda" en mi mente ¿que no respetaban? me maldije al no colocar en silencio el celular no le paramos pero volvió a sonar el tono era exigente Edward ya sacado de quicio me bajo de el haciéndome quejar y tomo mi bolso para entregármelo

-cállalo que quiero continuar- dijo colocándose en mi espalda y besando mi cuello

Trate de abrir el bolso lo mas rapido y logre encontrar el artefacto que no dejaba de molestar pero note que era una llamada de mi madre, y algo me dijo que debia contestar aunque me sentia mal estaba haciendo cosas privadas e iba a hablar con mi mama, pero conteste algo me decía que contestara

-halo-dije en susurro y pude escuchar el chasqueo de Edward molesto porque conteste la llamada

-_Bella?_- pregunta una voz desconocida para mi una cara de duda se formo ante mi y Edward ahora estaba al frente mio para observar que ocurría y hacerme señas de que colgara

-si? Quie es?-

-_hay hija…es la Señora Jonnes_- dijo en un tono de preocupación que envío directamente una puntada a mi corazón preguntándome que estaba pasando-_una amiga de tu mama_-aclaro ahora con voz mas clara

-si..? que ocurre?-dije de manera desesperada Edward coloco sus manos en mi hombro para calmarme mi respiración era entrecortada

-_necesito que vengas ahora_-casi grito y escuche un gran sollozo por el otro lado de la línea

-que ocurre dígame-demande de manera molesta

-_es mejor que vengas_-contra ataco

-no dígame que es lo que ocurre-

-_Charlie esta muerto_-dijo de forma seca-_necesito que Venegas_-

Charlie mi padre, pero si el estaba bien no encontré manera de reaccionar todas las imágenes de mi padre pasaron a través de mi cabeza solo pensando de que no lo volvería a ver, el hecho de que no iba a poder abrazarlo hablar o solo poder compartir esas charlas cortas era un hecho pero …pero…no podía pensar de manera coherente muerto, muerto, muerto, como asimilas esa palabra temblé sentí el frío recorrer por mi cuerpo el celular había caído al suelo y no me había dado cuenta de esto a la vez que sentía un pequeño jamaqueo con mi nombre eleve mi cabeza y me encontré con Edward que pronunciaba palabras que solo escuchaba con susurro y no eran entendible se quedo callado apretando mis hombros mas fuertes, fue hay cuando respire, un fuerte aire atravesó todo mi pecho pero se tranco con un sollozo y el grito que estaba emitiendo en ese momento arrancando en llanto estaba desesperada no habia nada que hacer quería salir corriendo para ir con mi madre o tomar esto con calma pero mi cuerpo lloraba con gritos desesperados era lo único que hacia en un momento me senti prisionera de unos brazos enrollados en mi cintura y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho llorando sin parar temblaba, el me apretó mas hacia el

-charlie- grite con llanto

-que pasa Bells..-dijo preocupado

-muri…-no complete la frase llore aun mas fuerte no tenia fuerzas para nada, y de verdad no sentía fuerzas para nada, la pequeña sensación de cómo mi puerco caía mientras cerraba los ojos me lo confirmo

Algo me molestaba sentía un poco de luz pero mis parpados no me preemitía abrir mis ojos hice otro intento, mis ojos se sentían pequeños y la luz atravesó ante ellos haciéndome gemir de incomodidad al mismo tiempo que los cerraba de nuevo, voltee mi cuerpo dándome cuenta de que no estaba en una cama era un espacio pequeño una mano rozo mi brazo suavemente estremeciéndome y yo sabia quien solamente era capaz de hacer eso, al menos el estaba conmigo-me incorpore-logre observar de que estaba en mi minicooper

-Ed…-lo llame con voz ronca el me miro al instante-fue un sueño…?-no se porque cuestione

-Bella yo también quiero que sea un sueño-tomo mi rostro con su mano derecha y quito las lagrimas que salían

Mi mundo estaba devastado no sabia que hacer nadie te prepara para esto, como sales de esto, que vas a hacer sin esa persona , esa era la gran pregunta ¿Qué hacer?

-Bella estoy aquí para ti no te voy a dejar, se que esto es duro y se como te debes sentir, aceptando de que esa persona no va a estar contigo es duro pero no te dejare no te cierres y no te alejes de mi porque eso es lo peor que puedes hacer cerrarte me entiendes?-lo abrace el iba a estar conmigo y a el era el único que le podía creer de que me entienda porque el también paso por esto con su madre, el me apretó a su cuerpo ahogué unos cuantos sollozos y en ese instante me di cuenta de que el podía abarajarme porque el carro estaba aparcado en la entrada de una casa me tense al sentir la realidad aun mas cerca el apretó su agarre-vamos-susurro y yo me bajo rápido de mi carro

Cuando entramos a la casa fue horrible si la tensión en casa de Angela era lo peor esto lo superaba por mil veces. Me abrió una señora a quien según Edward me susurro fue la que me llamo yo no escuchaba nada solo buscaba a una persona a mi madre, entre a la sala y la vi parada desgastada corrí a ella, la abrace con todas mis fuerzas pero de su parte no recibí nada me empujo me rechazo y un ardor se sintio en mi mejilla mi mano se coloco en esta que debía de estar de un color rojo ya que ardía mire a mi madre confundía iba hablarme pero ella tomo palabra primero

-perra- y se fue de la sala

Quede plasmada mi mama me rechazo pero porque me llamaba así ¿que hice? la persona que mas necesitaba me despreciaba voltee al ver a un Edward mirando a la dirección en la que mi mama se fue con su mandíbula tensa y puños apretados

-Edward..-susurre en voz baja muy baja pero el logro escuchar me miro y su mirada paso de furia a una mirada de amor junto tristeza corrió a donde estaba abrasándome

-tu no eres ninguna perra mi amor-dijo-aquí me tienes, todo saldrá bien

-no te vallas no te vallas-gritaba desesperada y lo tomaba fuertemente de la camisa como si quisiera irse

-nunca-respondió

Tres semanas había pasado de la muerte de mi padre tres semanas llenas de trajines, llantos, soledad mucha soledad por parte de mi mama porque gracias a dios tenia a Edward que había estado conmigo todo este tiempo soportando mi mal comportamiento y llantos todas las noches, Ángela, Leah , Jacob, Clare, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, adelantaron su viaje para apoyarme y lo hacían de la mejor manera tratando de animarme, sobre todo Clare que ahora era como la figura materna que tenia, ella estaba muy enojada por la actitud de Rene hacia mi, las había escuchado una noche peleando pero al parecer no terminaron resolviendo las cosas por parte de mis amigos Angela junto con Jacob y Leah me entendían ellos había perdido a su padre también, Emmet con los demás me brindaban el mejor apoyo, pero era duro seguir la vida en modo de que cuando me divertía me sentía culpable porque el estaba muerto y yo reía, Clare no dejaba de repetirme que el seguía vivo en mi corazón y que me estaba viendo dese el cielo asegurando de que esa no era la forma en la que a el le gustaría verme

Me levante del sillón en donde me encontraba tomando una pequeña siesta-ahora nos encontrábamos en mi casa para que todos pudiéramos estar cómodos ya que en el apartamento solo con Emmet nos íbamos a asfixiar-me dirigí al mueble del frente donde estaba Edward dormido lo mire y le di un beso en su frente el pobre no había dormido nada en estas tres semanas por mi culpa, hice una mueca porque sentía de que estaba un poco extraño, bueno seguía siendo el mismo pero algunas veces pensaba que me quería decir algo de gran importancia, Alice a veces se iba a hablar con el a solas y escondidos pero no le hacia caso a eso eran primos podían hablar es solo la cara de serios con la que los había cachado hablar hace dos dias. Entre en la cocina y me congele al ver a mi mama tomando algo de la nevera quise devolverme pero algo en mi interior me dijo que la enfrentara asi que camine directamente hacia ella

-mama-le llame con voz firme me sentí bien porque sentí que esta no se quebró

-no me hables ISABELLA-dijo fríamente-que no te das cuenta de que no quiero ver un cara

-peo dime porque-explote, si ella iba e estar enojada conmigo que me dijera aun quesea porque

-como que porque-gesticulo sus brazos de manera exagerada-yo estaba con tu padre siempre y cuando llego Edward te fuiste con el, tenia que llamarte en las mañanas para que supieras de nosotros y cuando nos vinimos hacia la casa de los amigos de tu papa no llamaste luego para ver como seguía el que ni siquiera había hablado contigo en todo el día, y tu , tu-girto señalándome con el dedo-lo único que hacías era revolcarte con el chico ese, que piensas que es el amor de tu vida solo porque lo conociste este verano, tu padre murio queriendo estar contigo y tu no estabas, me dejaste ese momento a mi solo a mi-grito aun mas fuerte tiro el vaso de vidrio al piso saliendo demandante de la cocina

Llore ella estaba equivocada si tal vez no llame a papá en la tarde pero mi papá habia muerto de manera de repente por paro su corazón no reacciono mas, a demás ellos fueron quienes decidieron irse sin decirme nada ¿y me culpaba? sentí unos brazos rodearme lo abrace a el también hundí mi cabeza en su pecho como lo hacia cada vez que me destrozaba

-no me dejes, te amo, no soportaría perder a alguien mas-susurre en sollozos mientras le daba un beso en el pecho

-nunca te voy a dejar, eres todo para mi Bella, nunca te dejare-dijo cuando levanto mi rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos, le sonreí débilmente antes de que se acercara a mi para darme un hermoso beso

* * *

**CHicas! Tiempo sin leernos se que tenia esto un poco abandonado y me odio por eso pero ahora estare actualizando constantemente**

**Que creen del capitulo les gusto..¿? no les gusto ¿?, como piensa de que esto seguirá y sobre todo, que era lo que Edward y Alice comentaban que Bella pensaba que le oculataban?**

**Espero que le halla gustado de verdad, dejen un review porfis para saber….porque sus opiniones son muy importante! Sobre todo para mi REVIEWSS porfiss!**


	14. Chapter 14

Estaba arreglando mi maleta para dirigirme a la ciudad de Los Angeles y conocer a mis suegros la palabra retumbo en mi cabeza una y otra vez "suegros" cuando el me dijo para que fuéramos a conocerlos me pareció una gran idea y le dije que me encantaría, para mi era un gran paso porque significaba que –aunque me bastaban muchas pruebas-me amaba y quería que su familia algo tan importante para el me conociera, el problema es que me estaban entrando esos nervios que no había sentido pero estos nervios se fueron al sentir sus fuertes manos envolver mi cintura me giro hacia el para quedar cara a cara y antes de decir algo plasmo sus ricos labios sobre los mios gemí esta sensación me encantaba

-Bella aun queda tiempo-ronroneo en mi oído-podemos hacer un rapidito-coloco sus manos en mi trasero

-pero aun no…-respire profundo me volvía loca-termino de empacar-logre finalizar

-eso no es problema yo te ayudo después-dijo demandante colocándome sobre la cama

Le quite su camisa y el rio mientras besaba mi cuello al ver que ganaba, cuando me dio un sexy mordisco en el nombre gemí alto el ahora tenia sus manos quitándome la camisa para luego sin perder tiempo retirar mi sostén e introducir un pecho mio en sus labios-ahora grite mas alto inundando el cuarto solamente de mis jadeos-hizo lo que le dio la gana con mis senos y bajo a quitarme el pantalón junto con mi ropa interior lo tome de sus suaves cabello y sin resistir mas lo bese demandante, con necesidad y deseo para que viera de que lo queria sentir dentro de mi y asi poder ser uno solo como anoche, dejo de besarme para derramar besos en todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi zona que pedía por el y estaba empapada hasta decir basta, un grito fuerte salio de mi cuando su lengua entraba y salia de mi centro

-no….pares-apenas y podía hablar

Una mano mía se encontraba agarrando con fuerza la almohada mientras la otra tomaba de sus cabello para que se hundiera mas en mi-como si fuera posible-un quejido vino a mi boca porque dejo de atenderme y antes de decirle que continuara me embestio duro, mi grito de lujuria fue ahogado en su boca que me besaba

-OH DIOSSS-grite sin impórtame que le vecino me escuchara y dijera de que era una adicta al sexo

-Bella…..-dijo

-mass …..ma…sss-apenas logre pronunciar

Siendo tan obediente coloco mi pierna derecha en su hombro y gracias al nuevo ángulo lo senti mas cerca, mas adentro de mi , dios el era exquisito , embestio mas y mas fuerte cuando me sentía cerca se lo di a saber

-me voy ahhh….-

-vente vente y pronuncia mi nombre-demando ahora dando embestías mas fuertes

-ohhhh-grite-Xavier ….Xavierrrr….AHHHH!...XAVIER-explote con el maravillo orgasmo

-ahhh BELLA MALDICION!-dijo cuando llego a su orgasmo y se llenaba en mi

Descanso en mi pecho, cuando estuvo mas calmado levanto su cabeza para que lo mirara a lo ojos

-te amo-me beso

-yo tambien te amo Xavier-le di otro beso

No podía creer lo mala que fui con Xavier al principio, solo para que a la final el tuviera razón el me había advertido de que no conocía a Edward y de que era una total fantasía lo que estaba viviendo con el creyendo de que de un día para otro nos podíamos amar de tal manera, Xavier como me había dicho el día en que me dio el beso "el luchaba por las personas que queria" asi lo hizo y me lo demostró de todas las maneras cuando Charlie estaba recién muerto el llego a la casa yo no lo quería ver ,claro no quería que Edward se colocara molesto, pero Xavier al prometerme de que no iba a intentar nada mas conmigo lo deje venir constantemente a la casa pero por desgracia yo seguía nublada ante la buena labia del desgraciado de Edward luego un día normal Edward se había largado sin decir ni una sola palabra , nadie sabia donde estaba yo llore hasta secarme ya no encontraba lagrimas quería morirme no tenia a nadie, ni a mi madre, mi padre había muerto ya para este tiempo Clare junto con Leah y Jacob se habían regresado a Forks fue hay cuando Xavier apareció quedándose a mi lado y diciéndome todas las cosas hermosas, brindándome apoyo sacándome adelante, claro también me decía que nos diéramos otra oportunidad pero yo aun creía de que solo podía amar a la persona que me abandono y ese era Edward. Fue una noche en la que analice mis sentimientos recordé mi relación con Xavier y con Edward, llegando a la conclusión de que como me había dicho Xavier era "un amor de verano", le pedí perdón a Xavier quería estar con el, de hay en adelante nos volvimos uno hacíamos todo juntos el era maravilloso cada dia trataba de enamorarme cuando llego la hora de estudiar nos fuimos juntos a New York el estudio derecho convirtiéndolo en el abogado mas sexy e importante de esta ciudad mientras que yo trabajaba en la empresa mas contratada para eventos y publicidad, asi habían pasado ya cinco años, éramos jóvenes y muy buenos trabajadores que obsesionados por nuestro trabajo no habían pedido vacaciones en todo un año por eso nos estábamos cobrando las vacaciones que nos debían-que acumulaban un total de dos meses-y nos dirigiríamos a conocer a los papas de Xavier, nos íbamos a hospedar en un apartamento que su madre tenia, ya que la casa se encontraba en remodelación y gracias a mi junto con todo mis males de que me podía enfermar decidimos mantenernos lejos de la casa junto con todo el polvo-bueno mas bien lo decidió Xavier, ya que como siempre estaba preocupado por mi- a demás íbamos a tener mas intimidad, no me imaginaba a un Xavier inquieto por la noche en casa de su mama , eso me daria mucha pena porque nunca controlaba mis gritos de placer que solo Xavier me hacia sentir

-lista-dijo parado en el marco tomando mi maleta sacándome de mis pensamientos

-si-camine hacia el dándole un beso en la mejilla

Tomamos un taxi que nos llevo al aeropuerto y casi perdemos el avión al ver que era el ultimo llamado y estaban cerrando las puertas, al ver esto corrimos y nos chequeamos lo mas rápido posible logramos entrar justo a tiempo. Cuando nos encontrábamos sentados en el avión yo trataba de calmar mi respiración habían sido cinco minutos muy agitados

-calma ya estamos aquí-dijo de forma tranquila tomando mi mano para tranquilizarme pero yo lo fulmine con la mirada-que?-demando

-para la próxima así nos sobren mil horas-le regañe-no voy a tener "sexo rápido"-figure las comillas pronunciando le nombre que siempre decia cuando me deseaba y ya estábamos sobre la hora

-pero lo disfrutaste-susurro en mi oreja y ante esto lo volví a mirar mal, el plasmo un beso en mi labio-no me culpes, culpa a tus hormonas- voltee mis ojos

Sin darme cuenta caí en un repentino sueño y me desperté el sentir del avión aterrizando. Xavier se encontraba leyendo una revista, al sentir que me estaba parando se giro a verme sonriéndome con ternura la cual correspondí. Esperamos a que la mayoría de la gente se fuera para salir con mas tranquilidad del avión, pero antes de salir Xavier tomo mi mano deteniéndome en medio del pasillo

-sabes nunca lo he hecho en un avión-levanto sus cejas

-creo que no entendiste que dije NO MAS "sexo rápido"-le regañe

-nada perdía con intentar-resoplo yo rei y lo bese

Nos quedamos esperando como unos seis minutos, hasta que soltaron los equipajes y Xavier fue por ellos.

-llamare a mi hermano Sean a ver si por fin nos va a venir a buscar-murmuro

-ok estaré pidiendo un jugo-señale al cafetín-quieres algo?- pregunte el negó con la cabeza mientras marcaba el numero de su hermano

Cuando estaba pidiendo un jugo de naranja granizado, en la fila mas adelante me pareció ver a alguien conocido pero no preste atención y segui esperando por mi turno cuando llego mi turno me dieron el pedido y cuando estaba por irme escuche una voz muy familiar

-Disculpe pero será que ahora si tienen mi pedido-dijo quejándose

-Alec?- llame, entre emoción y duda

El volteo lentamente dudoso de quien lo había llamado cuando me vio una sonrisa se le plasmo en su cara

-Dios es Bella la mujer mas sexy que tiene el mundo-se acerco a mi abrasándome fuertemente le devolví el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo y riendo al ver de que nunca iba a cambiar la forma de dirigirse hacia mi

-Alec…que emoción encontrarte años sin saber de ti!- exprese con gran emoción

-si! Igualmente digo, no te veo desde que estábamos en aquella fiesta y….-corto haciendo una mueca se veía como no encontraba las palabras adecuadas- Bella siento mucho no haber estado cuando paso lo de tu padre, siento mucho tu perdida-tomo mi mano mirándome a los ojos buscando por el perdón

-tranquilo Alec, fueron tiempos difíciles pero ya estoy mejor logre superarlos-le sonreí

-y como esta tu madre?- pregunto de forma inocente pero vio como en mi cara que se formaba una pequeña tristeza, así pasaran años no superaría como me trato mi madre porque a la final era eso mi madre-que pasa bella?-cuestiono de nuevo preocupado

-es una larga historia-murmure-pero todo se resume a que Rene me abandono-

-que?-se quedo atónito- Bella tienes que contarme todo, quieres que almorcemos hoy juntos y asi tenemos tiempo para recuperar el tiempo perdido?- se veía el buen amigo que seguía siendo, queriendo saber lo que me había pasado

-es que no vine sola, y tengo planes pero dame tu teléfono a ver si nos encontramos, pero vengo llegando y estoy un poco apresurada-aclare

-si dámelo-le di mi numero y el lo anoto con destreza-ahora dime-hizo una mueca-con quien viniste? O es por trabajo?-

-vine con mi novio- sonreí al recordarlo

-queee?Bella me estas dando muchas bombas en un solo dia, reí ante esto-necesitamos recuperar el tiempo perdido quien es?-

-lo conoces-le asegure

-dejame ver…-pensó iba a decir un nombre pero se retracto-me rindo dime-

-Xavier Samuel, te acuerdas el jugador de football-le recorde

-ese…-puso un mojin-sabes que a mi nunca me gusto el para ti Bella, a demás siempre viaja por su carrera-defendió, que bello se veía aun tenia celos

-no lo dejo-afirme-ahora es abogado y no viaja, estamos juntos-

-desde cuando?-

-desde hace unos ya..- pensé sacando la cuenta- cuatro o cinco años-su boca se abrió al escuchar esto

-Bella me vas a matar de un infarto y no estaré listo para presentar mi colección de moda-exagero

-colección de moda?- pregunte sin entender lo que quería decir

-si soy diseñador-apunto orgulloso le sonreí y lo abrase

-estoy orgullosa de ti, cumpliste tu sueño-

-tu también , digo mírate eres hermosa, sexy y a lo que logro ver una mujer trabajadora- me halagó

-publicitaria-le aclare

-perfecto, sabes que necesito una para mi empresa, que te parece trabajar para mi?- pregunto alegre

-Alec-susurre-sabes que me encantaría pero estoy muy estable en New York-

-bueno esta bien- dijo no muy feliz- al menos viajo mucho a esa ciudad por los desfiles y te podré visitar-ahora sonaba mas alegre

-claro-asegure

-Bella!-se escucho un llamado de lejos de la voz de mi novio

-vente-tome la mano de Alec quería que viera a Xavier ya no tenia razones para odiarlo

-amor-llame a Xavier y este me miro con el ceño fruncido al notar que venia con alguien mas-te acuerdas de Alec-mencione emocionada

-claro-solo dijo eso-el te celaba mucho-recordó mirando a Alec

-hey! Me preocupaba por mi amiga sexy-ante esto Xavier se molesto pero Alec no le dio importancia y continúo-y tu viajabas mucho, no sabia si la tomabas en serio-

-bueno para que veas si la tomaba, la tomo y la tomare en serio-dijo acercándome a el y colocando una mano en mi cintura de forma demandante

-no me hagas reír Xavier-carcajeo Alec-no te quitare a Bella solo quiero que sea feliz porque se lo merece-me sonrío-a demás estoy saliendo ya con alguien y es el mejor hombre de este planeta

Xavier se tenso y yo abri mis ojos como platos

-queee?-la asombrada era yo ahora, no tenia un problema con los gays pero nunca me imagine a Alec-quien tira las bombas ahora?-cuestione

-por eso nos tenemos que reunir para contarnos todo Bells-pensó un poco-ya se, esta noche tengo una fiesta en mi casa que tal si vienes , sabes que mi fiestas son las mejores y tu también lo sabes Xavier-

-si mis mejores fiestas de adolescencia, fueron en tu casa-comento ahora con las barreras bajas hacia Alec, creo que el comentario que hizo este ultimo al decir lo de su relación lo dejo mas tranquilo-me parece bien y a ti-me pregunto

-excelente-afirme

-es un hecho nos vemos en la fiesta-miro el reloj- bueno me tengo que ir, te envío la dirección por mensaje-se dirigió hacia mi para luego mirar a Xavier-cuídala- le puntualizo y Xavier asintió

-guaohh!- pronuncio mi novio al ver salir a Alec de la tienda

-si lo se-afirme-nos viene a buscar Sean?- pregunte recordando que fue lo que estaba haciendo

-no, tomaremos un taxi, y ya lo pedí nos espera afuera-tomo mi mano y nos fuimos juntos

Cuando llegamos a la residencia, era muy bella los apartamentos se veían grandes y lujosos sonreí de emoción. Caminamos juntos hasta llegar al apartamento numero veinte , Xavier abrió el apartamento, fue hay cuando lo vi era un hermoso apartamento-quería uno así para mi- elegante y juvenil con mucho espacio, entre sin esperar a que Xavier me invitara y me quede atónita observando el apartamento; lo primero con lo que te encontrabas eran los enormes muebles de cuero negro que se encontraban mirando hacia la chimenea y a un TV plasma muy grande, gire mi cabeza a la izquierda notando una cocina lujosa adornada de mármol mas adelante se encontraba un acho pasillo, ahora mire hacia la derecha en donde estaba un comedor de ocho puestos volví a observar todo el apartamento a ver si me había perdido algún detalle y si me había perdido una a nos veinte metros de la chimenea estaban unas puertas corredizas transparentes guiando hacia el balcón

Le sonreí emocionada a Xavier quien se acerco a darme un beso

-miremos el balcón- tomo mi mano y caminamos lentamente

Cuando pasamos por el ancho pasillo mientras nos dirigíamos al balcón note una mirada fija, asi que solté la mano de Xavier y me gire para observar el pasillo fue en ese instante en el que mi corazón se paro y mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar, no era capaz de respirar adecuadamente, el estaba al frete mio con unos Boxers Calvin Klein solamente junto su común cabello desordenado, mi mirada observo todo su cuerpo y sentí como me mojaba al instante

-Edward-pronuncie casi sin aire cuando fui capaz

-Bella?-cuestiono también en voz baja acercándose por inercia retrocedí

-que pasa?-dijo una voz nueva, la cual era de Xavier-como que Edward?-

-es Edward-murmure sin poder mirar a mi novio

Xavier se coloco al frente mio de manera protectora, mientras yo me enojaba conmigo porque estaba asi de manera tan débil, tenia que ser fuerte ese fue el desgraciado que me hizo creer muchas cosas, me mintió y me dolió , ese desgraciado a sido una persona que a causado los dolores mas grandes de mi vida entrando en un top cinco , al recordar esto me sentí fuerte y logre mirarlo con cara de asco, de rabia, de desagrado , sobre todo odio

-que haces aquí este es mi apartamento-dijo furioso Xavier

Edward no respondió

-te han hecho una pregunta imbecil que haces en su apartamento?-pronuncie colocándome al lado de Xavier

-no me llames imbecil-ahora en el se vio el cambio de ánimos como si recordara algo, fortaleciéndose de la misma manera que yo lo hice-y estoy viviendo aquí, alquilado por eso la pregunta la deberia de hacer yo-dijo seco

burlón mi novio-y a quien se lo alquilaste?- pregunto Xavier como si fuera triunfante por hacer esta pregunta

-a la Señora, Maria Samuel- contra ataco

Xavier trago en seco murmurando una maldición

-aclarare esto-dijo Xavier tomando su teléfono mientras se retiraba un poco para hacer la llamada

Edward y yo nos quedamos mirando a los ojos desafiantemente, era como una guerra ver quien impartía mas odio con la vista y los dos estábamos ganando

-el tiene razón-dijo con rabia mi novio haciendo que Edward y yo rompiéramos contacto-al parecer tendremos que compartir el apartamento por un tiempo

Edward y yo de manera inmediata nos volvimos a mirar con sorpresa pero después seguimos con el odio, mientras en mi cabeza se repetía

"_tendremos que compartir el apartamento por un tiempo_"

* * *

**Chicass! Espero que les haya gustado este cap! :D**

**DIOS….tendrán que compartir apartamento que les parece eso, con un sexy Edward y un sexy Xavier**

**ja! A que no se lo esperaban y menos el ver a Edward, que por cierto muy HOT en boxers (baba)**

**e cambiado el nombre a la historia siento que este le va mejor, y dice un poquito mas de la historia déjenme Reviews por favor….quiero saber que les parece… llorare si no me dicen o opinan nada porque hago la hostoria para ustedes! Y si no se que piensan entonces siento que no la leen y me olvido xD….jajaja es verdad aunque también es que me encanta escribir**

**estaré actualizando pronto…besosss!**

**Recuerden: reviewssss….**


End file.
